Para Sempre
by Andy Cullen Halliwell
Summary: Após anos de calma, mas um lobo é atingido pela impressão... Mas o que acontecerá quando a tribo Quileute e os Vampiros descobrirem que nesse mundo, aparentemente normal, eles não são os únicos pertencentes ao mundo sobrenatural... Vídeo no meu perfil
1. A Moment Like This

******Capítulo 1 – A Moment Like This** (Um Momento Como Esse)

(/NA: Música da Kelly Clarkson)

* * *

**Seth P.O.V.**

Um ano já se passou desde o episódio com os Volturi. Todos ficaram extremamente felizes pelo jeito que a história acabou principalmente os Cullen. Nessie estava crescendo, assim como o outro mestiço disse que ela cresceria. Todos estavam acompanhando de perto, para que tudo desse certo, inclusive Jacob.

Jacob acompanhava por livre escolha, pois se a decisão partisse de Edward ou Rosalie, Jake passaria um bom tempo sem vê-la. Jacob, a cada dia, ficava mais hipnotizado por Nessie, e ela, mesmo sendo tão pequena, só tinha olhos para ele, isso o deixava extremamente feliz, e ainda mais bobo por ela.

Eu gostava muito dos Cullen, apesar de serem vampiros, com o passar do tempo acabei me aproximando mais deles, deixando Leah à beira de um surto com a situação.

- Estou saindo. Volto mais tarde. – disse rapidamente me retirando da casa, na qual moravam: eu, Leah e minha mãe.

- Aonde você vai? – perguntou Leah saindo de seu quarto.

- Para a casa dos Cullen. – respondi com um sorriso.

- De novo? – ela fez uma cara de nojo. – Seth, você não acha que está passando tempo demais com eles? Você nem cheira mais do mesmo jeito. Se eu não fosse sua irmã te confundiria com um vampiro... Dos fedidos...

- Leah, por que toda essa implicância com os Cullen? – perguntei sem muita paciência.

- Nada... – bufou – O que ainda está fazendo aqui? Vá logo pra sua família de vampiros. – ela disse rispidamente, voltando para seu quarto.

Sai antes que ela voltasse para dizer mais alguma coisa. Leah não era uma má pessoa, pelo contrário, ela era uma ótima filha e irmã, mas poucos a compreendiam, ela ainda sofre... E o pior de tudo, é que eu não posso ajudar. Entrei no meu carro, um Impala 67, presente de Edward, e dirigi até a casa dos Cullen.

Durante todo o caminho pensei em Leah e Sam, e toda a história da impressão com Emily. Os três sofreram com tudo o que aconteceu, mas Leah foi quem ficou marcada, ela não teve ninguém ao seu lado. Mas de certo modo posso entender Sam, ele não teve escolha, somente aconteceu.

Os lobos que são atingidos pela impressão não agem racionalmente, todas as ações e reações, são instintivas, e eles nem percebem. Vi como a cabeça deles funciona quando acontece uma impressão, é totalmente confusa. Apesar de tudo, eu gostaria de ter uma impressão, eles parecem ser tão felizes e completos. Contudo, esse amor eterno e incondicional à pessoa me assusta.

O caminho para a casa dos Cullen foi rápido. Estacionei na entrada de carros e caminhei até a porta, que foi rapidamente aberta por uma pequena meia-vampira.

- Tio Seth! – Nessie gritou, enquanto se jogava nos meus braços.

- Ele não é seu tio! – escutei Jacob gritando de dentro da casa. Nessie não ligou para o comentário. Nem eu.

- Oi, pequena. Como você está? – eu a segurei em meus braços enquanto ela mexia distraidamente nos meus cabelos, que estavam curtos.

- Estou bem. Cacei com o Jake hoje. Eu fui mais rápida que ele. – ela sorria alegremente. Óbvio que ela foi mais rápida, ela adorava vencer, e Jacob sabia disso. Ele fazia de tudo para agradá-la.

- Parece que ele perdeu o jeito pra coisa... – eu entrei na casa dos Cullen com Nessie em meus braços, e fui para sala. Ela encostou a cabeça no meu ombro e suspirou pesadamente. – O que foi?

Ela encostou a mão no meu rosto e mostrou: Alice e Jasper. Nessie estava um pouco triste. Alice e Jasper haviam viajado há dois meses. Uma 35º lua-de-mel... Ou algo do tipo. Ela estava com saudade deles.

- Mas eles vão voltar em pouco tempo... – disse para ela.

- Eu sei, é que... Tio Jazz me leva no parque pra eu brincar com os humanos. Ele sempre diz que eu tenho um controle perfeito – ela contou orgulhosa de si mesma. – Não me incomoda mais ficar perto dos humanos, eu até gosto. E papai sempre diz que se eu estiver com vontade de mordê-los... Eu devo morder o Jake. – ela sorriu abertamente ao dizer isso.

- Ela aprende rápido... – escutei a voz de Edward entrando na sala. – Olá, Seth.

- Oi, Edward... Onde estão os outros? – perguntei.

- Bella e Jacob estão conversando na biblioteca. E os outros saíram.

Nessie ainda estava triste, deve ser por isso que Edward veio para cá. Ela estava com os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada no meu ombro. De repente, tive uma idéia. Olhei para Edward, e ele acenou positivamente para mim.

- Não vá perder minha filha. – ele disse brincando ao se retirar da sala.

Nessie abriu os olhos e me encarou. Ela não sabia o que perguntar exatamente.

- O que acha da gente sair para um passeio? – disse com um ar de mistério.

- Para onde? – perguntou já mais animada.

- Isso será uma surpresa. Topa?

- Sim. – ela respondeu alegremente. Pulou do meu colo e saiu correndo em direção à porta.

- Não esqueça de que ela sente frio. – escutei a voz de Bella vindo do além – Leve o casaco dela. E cuidado.

- Pode deixar – respondi à voz do além. Peguei o casaco de Nessie e coloquei nela.

- Tchau, mamãe, papai e Jake. – Nessie respondeu já dentro do carro.

Entrei no carro, Nessie já estava no banco de trás e de cinto, apesar de ter somente um ano, ela aparentava ter 5 ou 6 anos.

- Ainda bem que não tem mais aquela cadeirinha aqui. Nunca gostei dela. – ela fez uma careta ao dizer isso.

- Mas você ficava tão fofa quando estava nela. – disse apertando as bochechas dela. Ela detestava isso.

- Eu não sou fofa. Eu sou feroz! – então ela mordeu um dos meus dedos. Isso doeu, e muito. – Viu?

- Vi... – disse segurando minha mão. – Feroz... Você passa tempo demais com o Emmett.

- Eu sei... – ela deu um largo sorriso.

- Preparada para a surpresa? – disse enquanto dava partida.

- Sim! – Nessie comemorava.

O caminho foi curto e silencioso. Eu prestava atenção na estrada e Nessie não tirava os olhos da janela, acompanhando a paisagem. Chegamos rapidamente e ela logo percebeu qual era a surpresa.

- Parque! – ela soltou o cinto de segurança e pulou para fora do carro.

- Espere! – falei para ela. – Prometi ao seu pai que ia tomar cuidado com você. Então... – me agachei na sua frente. - Se você sentir alguma coisa quando estiver perto das outras crianças... – ela não deixou que eu terminasse a frase.

- Não se preocupe tio Seth... – ela colocou uma mão em meu ombro, como uma grande sábia de um ano de idade. – Eu tenho um controle perfeito. Não se lembra? Vai ficar tudo bem. – ela deu um sorriso e saiu correndo em direção das outras crianças.

- Cuidado! – será que foi uma boa idéia? - Não se preocupe Seth, ela sabe se cuidar melhor do que você. – disse para mim mesmo, tentando me convencer.

Continuei observando-a. Ela estava brincando com mais três meninas. Todas aparentavam ter a mesma idade. Nessie realmente tinha um controle incrível. Ela estava confortável naquela situação. E o mais importante, ela estava feliz.

Estava com uma sensação esquisita, parecia que algo grande iria acontecer. Olhei em volta e reparei que o parque estava cheio. Havia alguns velhinhos jogando dama, casais de mãos dadas, andando.

Naquele momento me senti sozinho. Eu invejei aqueles casais. Também queria ter alguém ao meu lado. Não sei por que... Mas naquele momento, queria ter minha impressão. Queria que ela estivesse ali comigo. Sacudi minha cabeça, tenho que parar com esse tipo de pensamento. Eu a teria. Eu acho... Eu espero... _E se ela não aparecer?_

- Claro que ela vai... – respondi minha própria pergunta. – Acho melhor eu sentar. - Dei uma olhada à procura de um banco. Encontrei um perto da fonte. Havia uma garota nele.

Ela estava lá, sentada calmamente alheia a tudo e a todos. Tinha um livro na mão e um pequeno sorriso no rosto.

Toda a confusão, que antes eu sentia todo aquele temor, sumiu. Toda a minha atenção era dela. Senti como se alguma força magnética estivesse me levando para ela... Como se eu não pudesse evitar olhá-la, de me aproximar dela. Tudo passou a não importar mais, a não ser ela. Nesse momento eu entendi...

Era ela... Minha vez finalmente chegou.

Continuei observando-a, tomando coragem para me mexer, e tentando tirar aquele sorriso bobo do meu rosto. Ela continuava lendo, mas não sorria mais. Aquilo me angustiou, o que será que aconteceu? De repente, ela fechou o livro e começou a chorar descontroladamente.

Eu continuava parado. O que eu deveria fazer? Minha impressão, eu tinha certeza que era ela, estava ali na minha frente, chorando por alguma coisa, mas eu continuava parado. Tenho que fazer algo.

Corri na direção dela não me importando com as pessoas que estavam no caminho. Devia ter usado uma velocidade mais humana, porém nada agora me importava, somente ela. Ela estava com a cabeça baixa, e continuava chorando. Aproximei-me e sentei ao lado dela.

- Você está bem? – perguntei meio temeroso.

Ela levantou a cabeça rapidamente e me encarou. Ficou me observando por um momento, e de repente, se atirou nos meus braços. Ela encostou a cabeça em meu peito e passou os braços pela minha cintura, ela chorava descontroladamente.

Ela era pequena, de aparência extremamente frágil, principalmente por estar chorando daquele jeito. Passei os braços pelos seus ombros e acariciei seus cabelos, eles ficavam na altura do ombro e tinham uma cor esquisita, iguais ao da Bella.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrei no ouvido dela.

Ela abriu os olhos e se afastou rapidamente, quebrando todo o contato. Ela tinha os olhos azuis como o mar, e eles tinham um brilho lindo, ela não chorava mais. Ela estava assustada, não pareceu ter consciência de quem tinha abraçado.

- Quem é você? – ela me perguntou rapidamente.

- Me desculpe. Não tive chance de me apresentar. Sou Seth Clearwater. – estendi a mão para cumprimentá-la. Ela a encarou, e após alguns segundos pareceu recobrar a consciência.

- Eu te conheço? – ela pareceu não notar que minha mão continuava estendida.

- Não? – disse isso mais parecia uma pergunta do que realmente uma resposta. Olhei para minha mão, ela ainda não tinha reparado que ela continuava estendida.

- Ah, me desculpe. – ela riu docemente – Sou Marie Winchester... - ela estendeu sua mão e então apertou a minha. Uma corrente elétrica passou pelo meu corpo, e pude sentir que ela estremeceu. Ela não pareceu se importar com a minha temperatura. – Tem certeza que nunca nos vimos antes?

- Eu me lembraria se tivesse te visto antes... – por que eu nunca poderia te esquecer, completei mentalmente.

- Que mão quente – ela sussurrou, pareceu-me mais que ela pensou alto do que realmente quis me dizer isso. Eu apenas sorri para ela.

Nós estávamos com o olhar perdido um no outro, e ainda estávamos segurando a mão um do outro. Ela reparou isso, e puxou sua mão rapidamente, mas continuou me olhando, só que agora ela tinha um olhar divertido.

- Que vergonha... – ela refletiu.

- Do que?

- Nós acabamos de nos conhecer e, mesmo antes disso, você já me viu abrir o berreiro. – nós dois rimos por causa disso.

- Posso saber o porquê você estava chorando? – perguntei um pouco inseguro.

- É um motivo bobo... – ela respondeu corando.

- Duvido...

Ela puxou o livro que estava ao seu lado e me mostrou. "Ponte Para Terabítia" era o título.

- Mudei de idéia... É um motivo bobo... – disse fazendo-a rir.

- Eu te disse. É a quinta vez que leio esse livro, e eu sempre choro nessa parte. Não faço idéia por que eu continuo lendo. – ela me observou por um tempo, eu devia estar com uma cara de idiota apaixonado. – Silêncio estranho esse aqui, não acha?... Eu nunca sei o que dizer nessas horas. – ela disse um pouco nervosa.

- Pode me dizer da onde você é... Percebi que você tem um sotaque diferente. Você não é daqui de Forks, certo?

- Diferente? – ela disse rindo – Pode falar estranho, eu não ligo. E, não, eu não sou de Forks. Sou do Brasil, na verdade.

- Brasil?! – isso é longe. Será que ela vai ficar pouco tempo aqui? Por alguma razão, só pensar que ela poderia ir embora, me desesperei. – Vai ficar muito tempo aqui?

- Eu estou morando aqui, com alguns parentes. – disse ela.

- Isso é maravilhoso! – eu disse sem pensar.

- O que disse? – ela perguntou me olhando. Ela não aparentou ter escutado, parecia distraída olhando as crianças que brincavam nos balanços.

- Nada... – é melhor eu começar a me controlar, ou se não vou acabar falando besteira. – Eu te amo! – me chutei mentalmente, falei demais. De novo!

- O que?! – acho que dessa vez ela me escutou. Ela levantou em um pulo do banco e começou a caminhar. – Você é um tarado?

- Não! – também me levantei e comecei a andar atrás dela. – Espera... Deixe-me explicar.

- Explicar o que?! Você é doido! – ela, agora, corria na direção oposta, eu continuava seguindo-a. Ela parou bruscamente e virou-se para me encarar. – Para de me seguir! – ela parecia assustada.

Ela virou e continuou seu caminho. Eu continuei parado, ainda perto da fonte, perdido em pensamentos. E a pipoca de ouro vai para Seth Clearwater! No mesmo dia conheceu sua impressão e ainda conseguiu assustá-la. Parabéns!

Não pude culpá-la, eu fui um idiota. Não deveria ter dito que a amava. Bem, eu já a amo... Mas poderia ter dito isso outro dia.

Olhei em volta procurando-a, mas não a achei. Mas o que eu esperava? Com certeza ela fugiu correndo daqui. Tenho que ir embora, organizar minha cabeça, procurá-la e tentar não estragar ainda mais as coisas.

Fui até os balanços à procura de Nessie. Olhei em todos os cantos. Pensei que ela estivesse aqui. Continuei procurando. Percebi que começava a chover todas as pessoas já haviam ido embora. Não achei Nessie em lugar nenhum.

Ah, não! Eu perdi a filha do Edward...


	2. Map Of The Problematique

**Capítulo 2 – Map of the Problematique (Mapa do Incerto)**

(/NA: Música do Muse)

* * *

**Marie P.O.V.**

Era só o que me faltava. Um doido veio se declarar pra mim. É melhor eu ir embora antes que ele me ataque. Continuei caminhando, mas ele estava atrás de mim. Era tudo o que eu precisava, tenho meu próprio tarado! Parei bruscamente e me virei para encará-lo.

- Para de me seguir! – gritei para ele.

Seth parou e ficou me encarando. Ele parecia estar arrependido, e também parecia sofrer. Senti-me terrivelmente mal. Mas não quero pensar nisso agora. Só quero sair daqui.

Corri em direção às minhas sobrinhas trigêmeas: Prue, Piper e Phoebe que brincavam nos balanços. Aquilo que Seth falou de algum modo mexeu comigo. Cheguei aos balanços e vi que minhas sobrinhas brincavam com uma menina.

- Vamos, meninas. – peguei Phoebe no colo, e segurei a mão da Piper. – Vamos, Prue.

- Já estou indo. – ela ainda falava com menina.

Andei em direção do carro da minha irmã, um Denali. Coloquei Piper e Phoebe no banco de trás e coloquei os cintos nelas. Deixei a porta aberta, Prue ainda não tinha aparecido, provavelmente estava se despedindo da outra garotinha. Prue tinha só 6 anos, mas era muito responsável, não gostava de cometer erros e tinha um espírito de liderança enorme.

Completamente diferente de Phoebe que era a mais brincalhona das três. Ela vivia se metendo em encrencas e adorava aprontar com todos. Já Piper era a mais reservada, e também sempre a mediadora das constantes brigas de Prue e Phoebe.

Entrei no banco do motorista e encostei minha cabeça no volante. Aquele homem me deu muita coisa para pensar. Ele era provavelmente um doido, mas eu me sentia bem com aquilo.

Eu estava me sentindo bem com um doido atrás de mim... Que poético!

Senti Prue entrando no carro e batendo a porta logo em seguida. Liguei o carro e segui em direção a casa. Pude ouvir as constantes risadinhas das meninas.

- O que vocês estão aprontando? – perguntei para as meninas.

- Nada... – e mais risadinhas. – Nem estamos usando nossos poderes. – Phoebe disse rapidamente.

- Sei...

As Winchesters eram um famoso clã de bruxas. Gerações, e mais gerações de poderosas bruxas, tendo seu início em 1692, com o nascimento de Melinda Winchester.

Assim como as meninas, eu e minha irmã tínhamos poderes. Minha irmã Anabelle tem os poderes de: ver o futuro, congelar e movimentar as coisas com a mente. Cada uma das meninas herdou um poder da mãe. Prue pode movimentar as coisas com a mente, Piper pode congelar e Phoebe vê o futuro. Já eu posso controlar metal e cancelar outros poderes. Algo que é muito útil quando se tem três sobrinhas super-poderosas.

Rapidamente bloqueie os poderes delas.

- Ela fez isso de novo. - pude ouvir o sussurro de protesto de Prue.

O caminho até a casa foi rápido. As meninas estavam estranhamente quietas. Elas estavam aprontando algo, tinha certeza disso. Estacionei o carro na garagem e desci. Abri a porta traseira para as meninas saírem. Hora da chamada.

- 1... 2... 3... 4... – _espera. 4?_

Será que eu sou tão ruim assim de conta?

Corri rapidamente para dentro da casa para olhar as meninas. 1, 2, 3 e 4. Eu não contei errado. Tem uma a mais.

- Quem é você? – perguntei desesperada. Será que eu estou vendo coisas?

- Eu sou a Nessie. – disse a menina me mostrando um sorriso enorme. Ela era linda. Com cabelos de um cor-de-bronze diferente que caiam em cachos pelas costas, grandes olhos castanhos e pele muito branca.

- Quem é você? – perguntei de novo. Ai meu Deus! Da onde ela veio?

- Ela é nossa amiga, tia Marie. – respondeu Phoebe feliz da vida.

- Ela veio brincar mais com a gente. – completou Piper.

- Ah... – estava começando a recobrar a consciência. – **ANABELLE!** – gritei. Minha irmã apareceu na sala com um olhar desesperado.

- O que aconteceu? – ela olhou para as meninas e viu que todas estavam bem, mas reparou que tinha um brinde ali. – Quem é você? – perguntou.

- Sou a Nessie. – ela disse mostrando o sorriso de novo.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Anabelle, só que dessa vez para mim.

- Eu não sei! – disse já com uma voz chorosa. O que eu fiz?

Minha irmã percebeu meu desespero, mas não se importou nem um pouco com ele.

- Meninas, por que vocês não vão brincar lá em cima?... Daqui a pouco eu chamo vocês... – As meninas logo saíram correndo para o segundo andar. – Da onde saiu àquela menina?

- Eu não sei...

- Por que ela está aqui?

- Eu não sei...

- Vai ficar só nisso? – ela me perguntou já estressada pelas minhas respostas monossílabas.

- Eu não sei? – isso soou mais como uma pergunta do que realmente uma resposta.

- Ótimo! – ela respirou fundo antes de perguntar. - Você a trouxe do parque?

- Provavelmente...

- Como você não viu?

- Eu não sei... – continuei com a mesma resposta.

Isso, nem eu sabia responder. Não me lembro de nenhuma possibilidade dela ter entrado no carro. Como eu não vi?

- Prue... – eu e Anabelle dissemos ao mesmo tempo. – Ela tem uma mente do mal... Se eu conseguisse transformar tudo aquilo em um livro, imagine o que poderia sair. – disse Anabelle, a escritora sonhadora.

- Ela é sua filha... – relembrei-a incrédula. Como ela podia pensar que a própria filha era um gênio do mal.

- Ela é um gênio do mal... – Anabelle ecoou meus pensamentos.

- Não. Ela é uma Winchester... – falei, tentando desconversar um pouco. Sabia que Anabelle me mataria de todo jeito, talvez eu pudesse adiar minha sentença.

- Não tente me distrair. Você a trouxe para cá. Agora a leve para casa. Dê seus pulos, e conserte isso. Podem ter achado que você a seqüestrou.

- Ah, não! – se estiverem achando que eu a seqüestrei? Estou perdida. Já não basta o doido no parque, agora tem mais essa. – Mas eu não sei de onde ela é. Nem como ela chegou ao parque. – eu estava completamente desesperada e já chorava como nunca. – O que eu vou fazer? Eu vou ser presa... Eu sei! – disse em meio aos soluços.

A única coisa que pude ver foi à mão de Anabelle levantando, depois eu senti algo se chocando contra meu rosto.

- Ai! – Anabelle me deu um tapa. E doeu. – Por que você fez isso? – disse tentando controlar melhor meu choro histérico.

- Porque faz um som legal. – ela disse sorridente. Eu estava olhando-a com um ar incrédulo. – Desculpa, mas você precisa se controlar. Você não sabe nada sobre a garota, certo? – eu concordei com um aceno. – Então descubra. Eu irei buscar o Taylor no hospital agora. – disse ela por fim.

- Ele não sabe vir para casa sozinho? – perguntei tentando fazer graça.

- Você foi até o hospital pegar o meu carro que estava com ele, não se lembra? Você tem que mandar consertar o seu carro! – isso era verdade. – Você está esquisita hoje. – ela disse por fim.

- Isso é uma pergunta?

- Não. – Anabelle sempre foi muito sensitiva quando se trata das pessoas que ela ama. Eu realmente não estava bem e ela percebeu isso. – Aconteceu algo que você não me contou.

- Não. – respondi muito rápido dando uma risada nervosa, eu não queria falar do doido do parque logo agora.

- Aquilo também não era uma pergunta. – ela disse. Pegou seu casaco e as chaves do seu carro que ainda estavam não minha mão e caminhou até a porta. – Avise para as meninas que estou indo buscar o pai delas. E quando eu chegar é melhor você ter descoberto tudo sobre a garotinha.

- Vai logo buscar o TJ! – eu gritei com ela. Ela virou-se e me olhou com uma cara assustadora. – Desculpa. – ela abriu a porta e saiu da casa em direção ao hospital.

Taylor Jordan Scott era marido de Anabelle. Eles eram completamente opostos. Taylor era humano, olhos azuis, moreno e muito gentil. Já Anabelle era bruxa, olhos mel, loira e nada gentil, pelo menos comigo ela nunca era gentil. Mas eles tinham algo em comum, amavam-se incondicionalmente, e eram doidos pelas filhas.

Anabelle, apesar de ser a mais velha, sempre foi a mais rebelde, não queria se casar, nem ter filhos, mas mudou de idéia quando conheceu Taylor.

Ele era médico no San Francisco Memorial, na Califórnia. No começo foi difícil para ele entender o mundo das bruxas, mas ele sempre foi louco por Anabelle. Eles se casaram depois de sete meses de namoro.

As mulheres da família eram proibidas de mudar de sobrenome. Bem, não éramos proibidas, mas gostamos de manter a tradição, o que realmente me surpreendeu foi Anabelle não a quebrar. Taylor não ficou muito feliz com isso, mas logo depois descobriu que seria pai de três meninas, ele ficou completamente derretido. Eles se mudaram para Forks quando as meninas tinham apenas 2 anos.

Assim que as meninas completaram 6 anos seus poderes começaram a se manifestar. Então, tive que me mudar para Forks, e ajudar minha irmã com as filhas.

Escutei as meninas correndo no andar de cima, mas eu ainda continuava perdida. É melhor eu me organizar. Tenho que eu descobrir quem é a garotinha, onde ela mora, e explicar aos pais que foi tudo um grande acidente e que eu não a seqüestrei. O plano perfeito. Eu sou um gênio!

Fui para o andar de cima e procurei as meninas. Elas estavam no quarto da Piper.

- Tia Marie vem brincar com a gente! – Phoebe me puxou para dentro do quarto. Assim que ela tocou em minha mão ela fechou os olhos. Eu conhecia aquela expressão, ela estava tendo uma visão.

Phoebe pode ver tanto o futuro, quanto o passado. Algo que a deixou muito confusa no começo, ela despertou os poderes antes das irmãs, contudo não soube interpretá-los, por isso, sempre achou que fossem apenas sonhos confusos. Ela podia ver o futuro de qualquer pessoa, mas precisava tocar na pessoa ou em algo a qual a pessoa esteve em contato, as visões dela não vinham a todo o momento, mas ela nunca errou.

Ela abriu os olhos e me encarou com um sorriso enorme.

- O que você viu? – perguntei me agachando até ficar com a mesma altura que ela.

- Nada.

- Phoebe... – eu a repreendi. – Diga-me.

- Só vi o papai beijando a mamãe quando ela chegar ao hospital. – ela me disse inocentemente. Ela estava tentando me enganar. Ela pegou minha mão novamente, e me puxou para o quarto. Assim, que entrei vi Prue sentada no chão com Piper ao seu lado.

Piper segurava com força contra o peito uma foto do casamento de Anabelle e Taylor. Na foto os dois estavam abraçados e dançavam. Nessie estava também sentada no chão e uma de suas mãos no rosto de Piper. Elas não perceberam minha presença. Nessie tirou a mão do rosto da Piper e a mesma sorriu.

- Seus pais também são lindos. – ela disse.

- Eu te disse. – Prue falou para a irmã.

Será que elas os conheciam?... Mas como?

- Tia Marie veio brincar com a gente. – anunciou Phoebe. – Os dela também são bem legais. – ela disse assim que se sentou perto da Prue. Ela sussurrou alguma coisa que só Nessie pareceu escutar.

Os meus... O que?

- Oi. – disse tentando dar meu melhor sorriso, que saiu meio estranho. – Tudo bem? – disse para Nessie, as meninas começaram a rir baixinho por causa da minha falta de jeito.

- Tudo. – ela disse simplesmente.

E agora? O que eu pergunto? Fiquei meio perdida em pensamentos, agora as quatro riam de mim.

- Não se preocupe, tia Marie. _A Nessie não morde._ – Phoebe disse. Por alguma razão isso era muito engraçado, pois todas se desataram em rir.

- Tudo bem. – disse por fim. Juntei-me a rodinha sentando perto da Nessie. Encarei a garotinha com um olhar confuso. O que perguntar para uma garota de 6 anos? Será que existe algum livro sobre isso?

- Quer me perguntar alguma coisa? – Nessie perguntou me encarando.

- Sim. – falei. Ela fez um cara de quem responderia a qualquer pergunta com o maior prazer, mas como perguntar? – Eu só não sei como.

- Não entendi. – ela disse com uma expressão confusa.

- Nem eu... – arfei – Como é o nome dos seus pais, querida? – perguntei. Talvez eu já tenha escutado em algum lugar.

- Edward e Bella. – ela respondeu. Isso não ajudou muito. Não faço idéia do que perguntar.

- Você estava com eles no parque?

- Não. Estava com meu tio. – ela deu uma risadinha e olhou para Phoebe.

- Quer me perguntar alguma coisa? – Nessie perguntou me encarando.

- Sim. – falei. Ela fez um cara de quem responderia a qualquer pergunta com o maior prazer, mas como perguntar? – Eu só não sei como.

- Não entendi. – ela disse com uma expressão confusa.

- Nem eu... – arfei – Como é o nome dos seus pais, querida? – perguntei. Talvez eu já tenha escutado em algum lugar.

- Edward e Bella. – ela respondeu. Isso não ajudou muito. Não faço idéia do que perguntar.

- Você estava com eles no parque?

- Não. Estava com meu tio. – ela deu uma risadinha e olhou para Phoebe.

- Ele faz idéia que você está aqui?

Nessie parou de rir e ficou com um semblante pensativo.

- Ops! – foi o que ela disse. – Acho que não. – ela deu um sorriso de quem aprontou e só agora percebeu.

- Eu vou te levar para sua casa. – disse rindo pela expressão dela. – Se eu descobrir onde é. Você sabe como chegar lá? – ai Deus... Ela só tem 6 anos, é praticamente impossível que ela saiba chegar em casa. Mas Nessie interrompeu meus devaneios.

- Sim. – agora me senti mal. Uma menina de 6 anos sabia chegar até sua casa e eu com 17 anos ainda me perdia dentro da minha própria.

- Ótimo. Pode me explicar? – perguntei.

- Claro. – Nessie se esticou e encostou sua mão no meu rosto. Comecei a ver flashes da estrada, uma entrada pela a floresta levava até uma mansão linda, com várias janelas de vidro e muito clara. De repente eu estava de volta ao quarto. O que foi isso?

Virei-me para as meninas. Mas nenhuma delas tem um poder assim.

- Ela também ficou chocada! – disse Piper para as irmãs.

- Foram vocês? – perguntei para as trigêmeas.

- Não... – respondeu Phoebe.

-... Foi a Nessie. – completou Prue.

Encarei Nessie por um bom tempo. Como assim ela também tinha poderes? Pensa, Marie... Pensa... Talvez ela fosse de algum outro clã de bruxas.

- Como é o seu sobrenome, querida? – perguntei a ela, ainda confusa.

- Cullen. – ela respondeu com orgulho.

Tudo bem. Nunca ouvi falar de nenhum clã de bruxos chamado Cullen. Talvez Anabelle saiba de algo.

- Eu já volto. – sai rapidamente do quarto de Piper e fui até o meu. Entrei fechando a porta atrás de mim.

Sentei na cama e peguei meu celular dentro do bolso. Disquei rapidamente o número de Anabelle. Não demorou até ser atendido.

- Anabelle, a garota tem poderes! – não deixei que Anabelle falar e já cuspi tudo em cima dela.

- Oi para você também, Marie. – disse Taylor com um ar divertido.

- Taylor? Achei que tinha ligado para Ane. – eu estou ficando ruim da cabeça, só pode ser.

- E ligou. Ela está dirigindo. Quer deixar recado? – ele disse com uma voz de secretária eletrônica.

- Eu preciso falar com ela. Passe para ela. – disse autoritariamente.

- Nossa, que mandona... Você está passando muito tempo com a Sam, Marie. – pude escutar o som de um tapa. – Amor... Eu to brincando. – ele se desculpou.

- Me dá esse celular! – nossa, ela era realmente mandona. – Descobriu alguma coisa sobre a garotinha? – ela me perguntou.

- Você já ouviu falar de um clã de bruxos chamado Cullen?

- Não... – ela respondeu após um tempo. – Por quê?

- A garotinha, Nessie, sabe? – disse meio nervosa.

- O que? Por favor, não me diga que algo aconteceu com ela... – Anabelle disse temerosa.

- Não ela está ótima! – respondi. – Lembra-se que você me pediu para descobrir tudo sobre a garota?

- Sim...

- Pois bem, não descobri quase nada.

- Você me ligou para dizer que não descobriu nada!? – ela gritou comigo.

- Eu disse quase nada... Bem, você conhece algum Edward ou alguma Bella? – perguntei.

- Não... São os pais dela?

- Sim.

- Pelo menos sabemos disso, é alguma coisa. – ela disse depois do seu suspiro de alívio. – Mas alguma coisa?

- Sim. A garota tem poderes. – disse rapidamente e afastei o fone do meu ouvido.

- O que!? – escutei Anabelle gritar, logo em seguida escutei uma freada. – Ane, você está bem? – perguntei para minha irmã.

- Ai meu Deus, eu atropelei um homem! – ela gritou histérica. – Taylor!

- Ane... Acalma-se... – pude escutar a voz do Taylor. – Abra os olhos...

Ela estava com os olhos fechados? Não me surpreendo que ela tenha atropelado o homem.

- Eu o matei, Taylor! – ela já estava chorando.

- Amor... Você não matou ninguém... – espere um pouco, ele estava se divertindo com isso! – Abra os olhos.

Após um tempo pude escutar os gritos de Anabelle.

- Idiota, você quer morrer!? – ela estava gritando comigo? – Eu poderia ter te matado, sabia disso? – se ela estava gritando com o homem, por que estava segurando o celular? – Sai da minha frente se não eu passo por cima! – ela é doida...

- Me desculpe – pude escutar até o grito do tal quase-atropelado. Nossa esse fone é potente!

- Ane... Você está bem?

- Eu deveria ter atropelado ele. – ela disse. Pude escutar a risada estrondosa de Taylor. – Você se diverte, não é? – com quem ela está falando?

- Você sabia que fica linda quando está nervosa? – era com o Taylor que ela estava falando.

- Não fico não... – disse ela com uma voz manhosa.

- Fica sim... E você sabe que eu adoro... - ele falou com uma voz sedutora.

Eca!

Será que eles se lembram que eu ainda estou aqui? Que barulho é esse? Ah, não! Eles estão se beijando!

- Eu ainda estou aqui! – gritei. Os dois pararam e pude escutar a risada de ambos.

- Desculpa... – disse Ane arfante. – Onde a gente parou?

- Está falando comigo ou com o TJ? – disse com tom de enciumada.

- Bem que eu queria que fosse ele... – ela respondeu com um ar meio descarado. – Mas é você. Então onde estávamos? – ela parou, mas começou a falar histericamente após algum tempo. – Como assim ela tem poderes? Ela é uma bruxa? Mas eu nunca ouvi falar dessa família? – eu só esperava. Sempre que Ane ficava nervosa falava muito. - Você não vai me responder? – o ruim de quando ela falava demais é que eu sempre ficava sem escutar alguma coisa.

- Bem... – o que ela perguntou? – Ela tem poderes... – não faço idéia do que ela me perguntou.

- Você não me escutou, não é? – ela suspirou pesadamente – Vamos por partes... Ela é uma bruxa?

- Eu não sei. – eu não faço idéia do que ela pode ser.

- Ok! – ela parou por mais um tempo. – Qual é o poder dela?

- Eu não sei bem... Mas eu perguntei se ela sabia chegar até a casa dela... E ela disse que sim... – não pude terminar, pois Ane tinha que fazer seus comentários, que para ela eram engraçados.

- Ela sabe como chegar na casa dela?! Que vergonha Marie Jean Winchester... Uma garota de 6 anos sabe chegar na sua casa, e você se perde dentro da sua própria... – pude escutar a risada de Taylor. – Foi hilário quando você teve que gritar para eu ir te buscar, por que você não achava o caminho para a cozinha... – tanto ela quanto Taylor riam alto agora. Isso não era engraçado, foi assustador me perder. – Desculpa... – ela falou tentado controlar as risadas. – Você dizia?

- Agora eu perdi o fio da meada... Ah, sim...

- Suas gracinhas não têm graça. – disse para ela.

- Ela ficou nervosa... – Ane sussurrou para o Taylor. – Então, termine de explicar os poderes dela. – disse Anabelle.

- Bem, como eu dizia... Ela respondeu que sabia como chegar até a casa dela.

- E...?

- Ela me mostrou o caminho...

- Como assim? – ela perguntou com um tom sério, eu já não escutava mais risadas.

- Ela colocou a mão no meu rosto e eu pude ver todo o caminho e também a casa. – respondi rapidamente.

- Tem certeza que foi ela... Pode ter sido a Phoebe te mostrando uma visão. – ela disse. – Não se preocupe Amor, a Phoebe está bem sim... – a escutei falando baixo, tranqüilizando o marido.

- Você sabe que a Phoebe ainda não consegue fazer isso. – Phoebe herdou o poder da mãe, contudo Ane tem mais de experiência, seus poderes são muito mais evoluídos e se ela se concentrar bastante, também pode mostrar suas visões para outras pessoas.

- Sim, eu sei. – ela deu uma pequena pausa. – Espere... Se você sabe onde é a casa dela, por que ainda não a levou para lá? – ela me questionou.

- Porque, queria saber se estava indo para uma casa cheia de bruxas e me preparar, caso isso fosse verdade. – ela achava que eu era o que? Irresponsável para me colocar e colocar minhas sobrinhas em risco? – Eu já irei levá-la. Mas meu carro não está pegando direito. Você vai demorar?

- Sim o quase-atropelamento foi no estacionamento do hospital. – que cara de sorte, ia ser atropelado no estacionamento do hospital. – Pegue o carro do Taylor.

- Ok – desliguei e voltei para o quarto da Piper.

As meninas continuavam brincando. Nessie não parecia ser alguma coisa perigosa. Alguma coisa? Que pensamento é esse? Ela é só uma criança.

Prue moveu uma boneca e uma bola para o alto com o seu poder e Piper os congelou. Nessie assistiu tudo com atenção, e sorriu ao ver as coisas congeladas no ar. Phoebe me viu parada no batente da porta.

- Tia Marie, mostra o seu! – Phoebe me pediu com um olhar de cachorrinho sem dono. Eu apenas ri e concordei, nunca consegui dizer não para nenhuma das meninas.

Eu podia sentir todas as coisas de metal que tinha no quarto, me concentrei nas menores, levitei todas minha frente. Piper tentou congelar, mas percebeu que eu havia bloqueado seus poderes, ela olhou para mim e riu.

Olhei para as coisas que estavam levitando. Chaves, alguns brinquedos, meu anel, um colar... Meu anel? Trouxe para perto e o peguei. Olhei para Phoebe.

- Eu disse que não tinha perdido. – ela disse rindo.

Virei para olhar Nessie. Ela admirava as coisas presas no ar. Percebi que ela fixou o olhar em um objeto, assim que ela o viu ela colocou a mão no pescoço, como se procurasse por algo.

Segui o olhar da pequena até o objeto, era um relicário. Trouxe para perto, e percebi que Nessie o acompanhava com os olhos. Peguei e abri, dentro tinha uma frase em francês, não entendi muito bem, dizia _"Mais que minha própria vida"_, algo assim. Havia também a foto de um casal, o homem na foto segurava uma criança, que por dedução minha, era Nessie.

- São seus pais? – perguntei fechando o relicário e levitando-o até a pequena.

- Sim. – ela me respondeu com um sorriso. Pegou o objeto do ar e o segurou forte contra o seu peito.

- Então, vamos... Vou te levar de volta para eles.

- Mas ela ficou tão pouco tempo. - Piper disse em protesto.

- Eu sei queridas, mas é melhor eu levá-la para casa. Os pais dela com certeza estão preocupados. - disse para elas.

- Se vocês forem comigo podem conhecer o Jacob. - disse Nessie.

- Jacob? - perguntei. - É seu irmão?

- Não... Jake é meu melhor amigo. - ela disse mostrando um sorriso lindo e corando. Ela parecia realmente gostar desse Jacob.

- Então... Vamos... - as meninas saíram do quarto e correram para o andar debaixo. Nessie permaneceu no quarto, nós ficamos nos olhando por um tempo. - Está tudo bem, querida? – perguntei enquanto me ajoelhava.

Nessie abriu um sorriso e correu na minha direção e se jogando em meus braços, em um abraço carinhoso. Por um momento pensei ter visto o rosto do Seth. Ele parecia feliz, e mostrava o sorriso mais lindo que já vi. Não sei exatamente por que, mas, eu queria estar com ele.

- Eu posso te chamar de tia? - Nessie me perguntou após me soltar do forte abraço, para uma criança de 6 anos ela era bem forte.

- É claro que pode querida... - respondi toda derretida.

- Vamos logo, tia Marie... Você tem que conhecer meu papai, ele é tão lindo! E minha mamãe também. - ela disse enquanto me puxava escada abaixo. - O Jake, e o vovô Carlisle, a vovó Esme, a titia Rose e Alice, o titio Emmett e Jasper – ela continuava falando os nomes de seus parentes. - E também o titio... - de repente ela parou. Ela virou para as meninas, pude ver Phoebe fazendo um aceno negativo com a cabeça.

- O titio...? - agora fiquei curiosa.

- Quando chegarmos lá ela te mostra. - disse Phoebe apressadamente.

- Está bem. - peguei as chaves do carro do meu cunhado e fui para a garagem.

Abri a porta do Corvette preto e as meninas entraram. Assim que elas se sentaram Piper perguntou.

- Tia Marie, por que nós não vamos no Comet?

- Meu bebê... – meu carro. Ganhei do Taylor assim que cheguei a Forks, o carro era perfeito, um clássico, mas tinha seus problemas. -... Ele não está pegando muito bem, Piper.

- Ah... Tudo bem. – Sentei no banco do motorista e arrumei o retrovisor. Liguei o carro.

- Nessie, pode me mostrar o caminho de novo? – perguntei.

- Claro. – Nessie se esticou do banco de trás até alcançar meu rosto. Pude ver os mesmos flashes de antes. A estrada, a entrada pela floresta e a mansão, mas no final vi o rosto de um homem, ele era muito bonito, pele morena, cabelos pretos e curtos, e por alguma razão me lembrei do Seth.

_Por que eu não consigo mais esquecer ele? _

– Ops... – Nessie percebeu que tinha mostrado coisa a mais.

- Quem é? – perguntei para ela. Ela sentou-se no banco enquanto eu começava a dirigir.

- É o Jake... – ela respondeu corando novamente.

- Uhh... – disse Prue.

- Nessie e Jake sentados numa árvore se B-E-I-J-A-N-D-O – cantarolou Phoebe.

- Ele é só meu amigo. – se defendeu Nessie.

Enquanto dirigia prestava atenção na conversa das meninas.

- Nessie... – Phoebe falou e pegou no braço dela. Assim que ela encostou-se a Nessie fechou os olhos, ela estava tendo uma visão.

- Phoebe... Está tudo bem? – perguntei. Vi Phoebe abrindo os olhos, mas estava com uma expressão confusa.

- Eu vi um casal chegando à casa da Nessie. – ela começou. - Tinha um homem loiro, com olhos dourados e era muito bonito, ele estava de mãos dadas uma pequena que mais parecia uma fada... E eu me senti tão parecida com ela...

- Tio Jazz e tia Alice voltaram de viajem! – Nessie comemorou.

- Eles também têm poderes, Nessie? – perguntou Prue.

- Sim. Tio Jazz pode controlar as emoções das pessoas que estão a sua volta. – nossa... Que legal! – E a tia Alice tem visões. – ela disse abrindo um sorriso.

- Como eu? – Phoebe perguntou animada.

- Ela só pode ver o futuro, e ela só pode ver humanos e... – ela olhou para mim, mas não terminou de falar. Aparentemente o poder da tia dela tinha restrições a humanos e mais algum coisa.

- Alguém mais tem poderes na sua família? – perguntou Piper.

- Minha mãe tem um bloqueio mental, meu tio Emmett é super forte... – Nessie falava animadamente, mas foi interrompida.

- Como o _Super-Homem?_ – perguntei.

Todas me olharam com olhares incrédulos. Acho que não esperavam que_ eu_ perguntasse algo do tipo.

- Acho que sim. – respondeu Nessie, um pouco confusa.

- Continua. – pediu Prue.

- Bem, minha tia Rose é super linda... – isso é um poder? – E papai lê mentes. – finalizou ela.

UAU!

Praticamente todos na família têm poderes. Mas se eles não são bruxos, o que são? Estávamos perto da mansão, e por alguma razão sentia que algo grande estava para acontecer.

Após pouco tempo a mansão Cullen já podia ser vista. Estacionei na entrada e desliguei o carro. Desci e todas as meninas saíram correndo do carro. Nessie permaneceu lá.

- O papai vai ficar bravo comigo. – ela disse se sentindo culpada.

- Você sabe que o que você fez foi errado? – perguntei. Ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Então não se preocupe. A tia Marie dá um jeito. – disse dando uma piscadela.

Ela abriu um daqueles sorrisos lindos e pulo no meu colo. Eu a segurei e comecei a andar em direção da entrada. As meninas estavam atrás de mim, conversando entre elas. De repente vi a porta se abrindo e um vulto passou através dela.

- **RENESMEE!** – pude escutar a voz de uma mulher gritando.

Quem é_ Renesmee_?

Uma mulher avançou sobre eu e Nessie. A única coisa que consegui fazer abraçar Nessie de um modo defensor.

- **PRUDENCE!** – Prue sabia o que eu queria que ela fizesse. Ela moveu a mão em um movimento que cortou o ar, logo após a mulher estava a metros de distância.

Coloquei Nessie atrás de mim e me virei para encarar a mulher. Já podia sentir todos os objetos de metal: os carros, portas... Se aquela louca se atrevesse a atacar Nessie de novo, ela estaria acabada.

A mulher começou de aproximar novamente. Eu me coloquei em posição de ataque já movimentando levemente os carros ao meu redor. Piper percebeu o que eu ia fazer, rapidamente lançou suas mãos ao ar em um movimento assustado, congelando a mulher.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Logo havia um homem parado perto da porta observando a mulher congelada. Mas ele foi distraído por Nessie.

- Papai! – Nessie gritou enquanto corria para os braços do homem.

Aquele era o pai de Nessie? Ele realmente era lindo. O cabelo da mesma cor que o de Nessie, olhos dourados, pele muito clara e era alto.

- Renesmee! – o homem disse enquanto abria os braços. Espere, a _Nessie_ era a tal _Renesmee_? – Você está bem, meu amor? – ele perguntou segurando-a no colo e analisando a pequena de cima a baixo, verificando se tudo estava bem.

- Estou sim. Vem pai, quero te apresentar para a Tia Marie. – Nessie desceu do colo do homem, segurou sua mão e o puxou em minha direção.

Em um movimento rápido os dois já estavam próximos. Eu dei um passo para trás, não foi um movimento pensado, foi mais um instinto, como se todo o meu corpo gritasse para que eu saísse dali com minhas meninas.

- Seria muito prudente. – o pai de Nessie disse para mim secamente. O que ele quis dizer? – Mas antes, você poderia... Trazer minha esposa de volta? – ele olhou para a bela mulher que ainda estava sobre o efeito do poder de Piper.

- Piper. – disse simplesmente. Ela entendeu o que eu queria que ela fizesse.

Rapidamente lançou as mãos ao ar em direção da mulher congelada, fazendo assim com que o efeito de seu poder fosse anulado.

A mulher saiu do congelamento, confusa, não seria para menos, todos estavam em posições diferentes, ela realmente deve ter ficado intrigada. Ela viu que o homem e Nessie estavam perto de mim, ela se aproximou rapidamente e pegou a menina no colo.

- Renesmee, onde você estava? Está tudo bem? O que aconteceu? – ela falava alternamente enquanto beijava a pequena face de Nessie. Ela parou por um momento e encarou séria a menina em seu colo. – Você quer matar a mamãe de preocupação?

- Desculpa mãe... – disse Nessie arrependida. A mulher colocou Nessie no chão e começou a se aproximar de mim lentamente.

As três meninas permaneciam atrás de mim. Ela vinha em minha direção para me atacar, isso era certeza. De repente o homem a segurou pela cintura e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. Ela o encarou por um breve momento e depois se virou para mim.

- Você é...? – me perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

- Marie Winchester. – disse tentando dar um sorriso simpático. – Me desculpe pelo transtorno que com certeza lhes causei, não queria alarmar. Eu não seqüestrei Nessie, foi tudo uma pequena brincadeira de crianças. – me elogiei mentalmente. Falei bonito! Será que eu os impressionei? O homem deu uma pequena risada.

- Sou Edward Cullen, pai da Renesmee. E essa é minha esposa Bella Cullen. – disse ele estendendo a mão para que me cumprimentar.  
Estendi minha mão em direção a dele e a apertei. Ele tinha uma mão extremamente fria, completamente oposta a do Seth. Por que eu estou comparando ele ao Seth? Isso não é normal, muito menos saudável. Tenho que parar de pensar naquele doido do parque.

Edward soltou minha mão e deu outra risada, mais sonora agora. Que homem estranho, ri por qualquer coisa. De repente ele fechou a expressão, ficando muito sério. Nossa... Que estranho! Ele virou para a filha e perguntou.

- Quer nos explicar o que aconteceu? – ele e Bella encaravam a filha.

- A culpa foi minha. – disse Prue, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Ela deu um passo à frente e estava de cabeça baixa. O casal a observava.

- Não, foi minha... – disse Phoebe também dando um passo à frente e de cabeça baixa.

- A culpa foi minha... – disse Piper fazendo o mesmo movimento que as irmãs. – Ela nunca teria deixado a Nessie ir se soubesse que os senhores não sabiam de nada. – ela disse olhando para mim.

- Não... Foi minha culpa... – agora foi à vez de Nessie. – Eu deveria ter avisado.

- Não pensem que só porque as três confessaram vocês não irão ficar de castigo. – eu disse para as três meninas que mantinham a cabeça baixa.

- Digo o mesmo a você, Renesmee... – disse Edward meio sem jeito. Ele não parecia o tipo de pai que coloca a filha de castigo, e com uma filha como Nessie, acho que ele não precisava usar esse método. Agora, quando se tem três meninas, é diferente.

- Acho que foi tudo um engano, então... – Bella disse após refletir por um tempo.

- Sim... Eu lamento... – me desculpei novamente. Encarei o casal com a filha, eles eram uma família linda, apesar de parecerem jovens demais para serem pais. Um silêncio nada confortável se estabeleceu. – Acho que é melhor eu ir. Vamos, meninas. – disse já indo em direção ao Corvette.

- Papai, as meninas podem ficar mais um pouco? – Nessie pediu. – Deixa, por favor, deixa... – ela pediu ao pai fazendo um biquinho lindo. Edward abriu um sorriso e disse.

- Vocês gostariam de ficar mais um pouco?

- Não quero incomodar. – respondi.

- Por favor, tia Marie, só um pouco... – Nessie me pediu, mas Bella estava rígida, ela não gostou nada da forma que Nessie me chamou.

- Por favor... – as três meninas me pediram em coral. Eu nunca conseguia dizer não.

- Mas não vamos demorar muito. – disse. As quatro meninas saíram correndo para dentro da grande mansão.

- Por favor, Marie, entre. – disse Edward educadamente.

O casal seguiu para dentro da mansão comigo logo atrás. A casa era tão linda por dentro, como era por fora. Era tudo extremamente claro, e aberto, com muitas janelas e bem iluminado. Podia ouvir as meninas no andar de cima. Pareciam se divertir.

- Posso te perguntar uma coisa? – Bella indagou.

- Sim. – falei.

- Como aquelas meninas fizeram aquilo comigo? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Todo mundo têm segredos. – respondi rapidamente, eles, melhor do que ninguém deveriam saber o que é ter segredos.

- Sim... Nós sabemos. – Edward falou. Mas como... Qual é o poder que a Nessie disse que ele tinha?

– O que? – ele pareceu mais do que surpreso.

_Ele lê pensamentos!_

Rapidamente bloqueie o seu poder e o de Bella, só por via das dúvidas, eu não me lembrava quais eram os poderes dela. Ele ficou chocado, pelo jeito nada de ler pensamento pra ele. Pelo que eu podia ver, ele estava angustiado por estar surdo. As meninas desceram correndo as escadas e ficaram perto de mim.

De repente um homem enorme entrou pela porta. Ele era alto, musculoso e com uma pele morena linda, tinha feições suaves, mas que pareciam estar angustiadas por alguma razão. Assim que ele passou pela porta ele ficou parado me encarando, até parecia que ele me conhecia e estava surpreso em me ver.

- JAKE! – Nessie gritou enquanto corria em direção do homem. Então esse era o tal Jake.

- Ness... – ele disse enquanto abria os braços para recepcionar a pequena menina. Ele a segurou no colo e disse – Você sabe o quanto eu fiquei preocupado?

- Desculpa. – Nessie disse enquanto encarava o homem. – É ela... – pude ouvir ela sussurrando, os dois olhavam em minha direção. Eu não entendi...

A entrada da residência dos Cullen abriu novamente. Dessa vez um homem _mais do que lindo_ entrou. Ele era loiro e tinha olhos dourados, forte, alto e de pele clara. Tinha feições jovens, mas aparentava ser experiente.

- Vim assim que pude... – o loiro disse. Ele me olhou por um instante e depois disso olhou para Nessie. – Achei que...

- Foi tudo um grande mal entendido, pai. – disse Edward ainda angustiado. Pai? O loiro não parecia ser mais que 7 anos mais velho que Edward. Como assim _pai_?

- Eu sou Carlisle Cullen. – ele disse estendendo a mão para que eu o cumprimentasse.

Carlisle... Ele tinha o mesmo nome do **meu** pai... Eu estava tão perdida em pensamentos que nem notei que ele havia se aproximado de mim. Ele estava perto, e pude ver que assim... Ele era ainda mais bonito. Estendi minha mão para também cumprimentá-lo.

- Marie... – ele também tinha um toque extremamente frio. Não tive tempo de falar meu sobrenome, pois a porta da frente se abriu mais uma vez.

- Por incrível que pareça, Leah está ajudando. – disse enquanto entrava. Ele parou e encarou Nessie que estava no colo do moreno grandão. Nessie o olhou e depois olhou em minha direção. O homem seguiu o olhar da pequena até me alcançar.

Meu Deus...

**É ele!**

- Marie... – ele disse enquanto abria um enorme sorriso. Não pude evitar e sorri de volta para ele. O que eu estou fazendo?

- Doido do parque... – ele me encarou por um momento. – Quis dizer, Seth... - Todos riram, até mesmo Bella, que não tinha aparentado gostar de mim.

- Você foi quem encontrou Nessie? – ele me perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi. – Você foi quem a perdeu?

- Acho que sim... – ele disse dando uma risada gostosa. Por alguma razão eu queria me aproximar dele, eu queria tocá-lo, queria sentir o toque quente dele mais uma vez. Quando dei por mim eu estava perto dele com uma mão levantada, pronta para tocá-lo.

Olhei em volta, e todos observavam a cena. Eles deveriam estar se sentindo em um teatro. Abaixei minha mão, e dei dois passos para trás. O que eu estava fazendo? Aquele era o doido do parque, se eu chegar muito perto ele pode pensar que eu gostei daquela declaração.

Mais uma vez a porta se abriu. Pelo jeito essa casa era muito movimentada. Dessa vez três pessoas entraram. Uma mulher de cabelo cor-de-caramelo entrou, linda, e parecia estar flutuando sobre o chão, tinha um rosto em formato de coração e feições maternais. A outra era uma loira, absurdamente linda, ela não andava, ela desfilava pela sala. O último era um grandão, tão grande quanto Jake, com a diferença que este tinha uma pele clara.

Pude sentir todos os olhares em cima de mim, mas não consegui desviar meus olhos do grandão.

- Esme, Rosalie, Emmett... Que bom que chegaram. – disse Carlisle. A primeira mulher, Esme, correu em direção ao homem e o abraçou.

Emmett, o grandão que acabou de entrar percebeu que eu o encarava. Ele estava sem camisa, sua calça estava com rasgos enormes na perna, pareciam... Garras? Também notei que tinham manchas na calça. Era sangue. Mas ele não tinha nenhum ferimento.

Todos perceberam que eu o encarava. A loira, Rosalie, seguiu meu olhar e também reparou nas manchas de sangue. Ela pegou na mão do grandão e subiu as escadas após dizer um curto "Nos dê licença...".

Não escutava mais nada em minha volta. Eu já vi isso antes.

Beleza extraordinária, pele clara, toque gelado e agora sangue. Faz todo o sentindo eles terem poderes, mas não serem bruxos. _Eles eram vampiros!_

- Já está na hora de irmos embora. – notei que Nessie estava ao lado de Prue, elas conversavam. Peguei na mão de Piper que já estava de mãos dadas com Phoebe. – Vamos meninas...

- Já? – Seth me perguntou.

- Sim. – andei até a porta e notei que Prue não estava perto, ela ainda conversava com Nessie. – Vamos, Prue!

- Só mais um pouco. – ela implorou.

- Prudence Melinda Winchester! Agora. – disse para ela. Não gostava de brigar com elas, mas eu não podia mais deixar elas perto daqueles vampiros. Ela pegou na mão de Phoebe e começou a andar com a gente. – Me desculpem pelo transtorno novamente. Adeus.

Seth deu um passo à frente, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas eu não lhe dei chance. Sai correndo em direção ao Corvette. Coloquei as meninas dentro do carro, sentei no banco do motorista e arranquei com o carro, deixando a mansão Cullen para trás.

Um clã de vampiros em Forks! Como se eu já não tivesse problemas o suficiente em minha cabeça. Preciso falar com Anabelle. Está na hora de caçar vampiros!

* * *

Para compensar o tempo que fiquei sem postar... Está ai um post de 14 páginas... um dos maiores capítulos que eu já escrevi...

_Gente... Essa fic é muito especial para mim... Pois eu a escrevi para minha irmã, que é apaixonada pelo Seth..._

-

**Respondendo reviews::::::::**

-

**_Hollidaay':_ Seth é impossível mesmo... kkkkkkkk'... Que bom que você gostou Holly... Tá ai mais um capitulo enorme... Bjos!!  
**

**_Ingrid F.:_ Que bom que você gostou... Tá ai mais um capítulo enorme... Bjos!!**


	3. Que Hay Detrás

**Capítulo 3 – Que Hay D****etrás **** (O que há atrás)**

(/NA: RBD)

* * *

**Seth P.O.V.**

Eu perdi a filha do Edward... Eu sou um lobo morto!

Corri em volta do parque e nada de achar Nessie. Como eu consegui perdê-la? Edward vai me matar, Bella também... Jacob e Rosalie... Prefiro não pensar no que pode acontecer.

Tentei seguir o cheiro de Nessie, mas a chuva havia apagado todos os rastros dela. Enquanto ia até o carro, para ver se ela estava lá, passei em frente ao banco onde Marie e eu estávamos sentados. Mesmo sabendo que Edward, Jacob, Bella e Rosalie vão me matar. Eu estava feliz, havia conhecido minha impressão.

Vi que tinha algo em cima do banco. Aproximei-me e notei que era o livro que Marie estava lendo, ela o esqueceu aqui. Peguei o livro, e não conseguindo resistir, o abri. Dentro dele havia uma dedicatória escrita com uma fina e bela caligrafia. Não é nada elegante ler dedicatórias feitas para outras pessoas, mas o que pode acontecer de mal se eu lê-la?

Não resistindo comecei a ler a dedicatória.

_"Em tantos anos de solidão, não consegui acreditar quando um anjo entrou em minha vida. Muitos não entenderam como eu me sentia, às vezes, nem eu mesmo entendia. Você me mostrou um mundo novo, me provou que magia existe... Me mostrou que amor existe. Você me amou e deixou eu te amar. E a prova desse nosso amor são as três meninas que tivemos juntos. Não há nada mais importante no mundo para mim do que vocês"._

_ Eu te amo..._

_ Taylor Scott_

Ela tem alguém...

Quando eu finalmente acho minha impressão, ela já tem alguém... Sentei-me no banco aonde achei o livro... Por que isso tinha que acontecer? Pelo visto minha família é amaldiçoada quando o assunto é amor.

Continuava chovendo e eu continuava sentando. Será que ela desistiria de tudo por mim? Desistiria da família? Das filhas?

Não posso fazer isso. Não tenho o direito de mudar o mundo dela. Não posso ser tão egoísta. Quero fazer parte da vida dela, mas não quero que ela a mude por mim.

Senti meu coração quebrando em milhões de pedaços. Sentia-me caindo em um penhasco, mas era um penhasco sem fim. Então as meninas que estavam com ela, eram as filhas dela.

Não posso mais pensar nisso. Não quero começar a sofrer logo agora.

Olhei em volta, não sei quanto tempo passei sentado ali. A chuva que antes castigava o parque, agora era uma fina garoa. Passei a mão no meu rosto e notei que estava estranhamente molhado. Eu estava chorando, compulsivamente, diga-se de passagem.

Sinto que estou esquecendo de alguma coisa... Nessie!

Levantei-me em um pulo e fui em direção ao carro. Entrei e sentei no banco do motorista, colocando o livro ao lado. Agora tenho que me organizar. Para quem eu conto primeiro?

Edward e Bella? Não. Eu perdi a filha deles. Eles vão me matar.

Rosalie e Jacob? Vai ser muito pior se eu contar pra eles primeiro.

Chefe Swan? Ele tem uma arma. É melhor pensar em outra pessoa.

Dr. Cullen? Até agora é a melhor opção. Talvez ele me defenda? Bem, eu perdi a neta dele. Ele pode até não me defender, mas ele não vai me matar... Eu espero...

Liguei o carro e fui em direção ao hospital. O caminho não era longo. Cheguei rapidamente e estacionei o carro. Estava totalmente disperso enquanto fazia o caminho até a entrada. A única coisa que escutei foi uma brusca freada, também pude sentir algo se encostando à minha perna. Virei-me para ver o que era.

Eu quase fui atropelado!

- Ai meu Deus, eu atropelei um homem! – pude escutar a mulher gritando dentro do carro, ela estava ao celular e com os olhos fechados. – Taylor!

- Ane... Acalma-se... – a voz de um homem tentava acalmá-la. – Abra os olhos...

Por que ela estava com os olhos fechados?

- Eu o matei, Taylor! – ela já chorava. Matou quem?

- Amor... Você não matou ninguém... – espere um pouco, ela pensou que tinha me matado? Ela vai precisar de mais que um carro para poder fazer isso – Abra os olhos.

Logo após escutei os gritos da mulher de dentro do carro.

- Idiota, você quer morrer!? – o que? – Eu poderia ter te matado, sabia disso? – não poderia não... – Sai da minha frente se não eu passo por cima! – ela é doida?

- Me desculpe – gritei para a mulher. É melhor eu sair daqui. Já tenho problemas demais. Pude escutar a mulher dizendo algo como: "Eu deveria ter matado ele". Ela não era uma pessoa muito calma.

Corri até a entrada do hospital. Entrei rapidamente e fui em direção à recepcionista. Na plaqueta pressa à blusa dela, pude ver que seu nome era Lilian Kent.

- Oi Lilian. – falei com ela, dando meu sorriso simpático. – Você poderia me dizer onde o Dr. Cullen está?

- Oi... – ela disse meio arfante. Ela passou um tempo me encarando, mas rapidamente ela recobrou as feições, e tentou mostrar seu profissionalismo. – O Dr. Cullen está... – ela não pode terminar de falar, pois foi interrompida por uma voz, já conhecida por mim.

- Seth? – Dr. Cullen me olhou de maneira suspeita. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Grande C. Oi... – não sei da onde tirei esse apelido, mas eu sempre o usava, e aparentemente ele nunca se incomodou. – Bem, como posso dizer isso? – como dizer para um avô que eu perdi sua neta? – Eu perdi sua neta! – é melhor eu contar de vez.

Olhei para o Dr. e ele parecia em choque, estava paralisado. O que eu fiz?

- Grande C... ?

- Como assim perdeu? – ele perguntou após alguns segundos.

- Eu estava no parque com ela, acabei me distraindo. – me lembrei de Marie, queria contar sobre ela, mas esse não é o momento certo. – Bem... Resumindo, quando dei por mim, eu já a tinha perdido.

O Dr. fechou os olhos, como se estivesse se concentrando em algo.

- Já falou com Edward e Bella? – ele me perguntou.

- Não... – respondi de cabeça baixa. – Como dizer que eu perdi a filha deles?

- Eu não faço idéia. – ele deu uma olhada em volta. E depois me encarou. – Você estava chorando?

- Não! – respondi nervosamente, mas ele continuou me encarando. Pelo menos consegui disfarçar. Não quero nem pensar no que poderia acontecer se Jasper estivesse ali. – O que eu faço Grande C? – perguntei ainda nervoso.

- Vá para a casa, conte para eles. Darei um jeito para sair daqui. – ele deu um leve tapinha no meu ombro e saiu pelo corredor.

Agora é hora!

Corri até o carro e fui em direção à casa dos Cullen. O caminho não foi tão longo como pensei. O caminho todo, Marie não me saia da cabeça. E a dor no meu coração voltava com ela. Não posso mais pensar nisso!

Quando dei por mim, já estava em frente à residência dos Cullen. Desci do carro e adentrei a casa sem nem ao menos bater na porta.

Edward, Bella e Jacob estavam sentados na sala e conversavam animadamente. É agora que eu morro.

- Oi, Seth. – Bella me cumprimentou. Ela olhou em volta, procurando a filha. – Cadê a Renesmee? – me perguntou.

Eu a perdi. Simplesmente pensei.

- Você o que? – Edward se levantou em um salto, e quando percebi ele já estava na minha frente, me encarando com uma cara assustadora. – Como você pode?

- Foi um acidente... – tentei me defender.

- Cadê a minha filha, Seth? – perguntou Bella, se aproximando de mim.

- Eu a perdi. – respondi com temor.

- O QUE?! – Bella gritou nervosa. – Como você pode?

- Eu fiquei distraído. Foi um acidente.

- Você tem noção que agora você é um lobo morto? – Jake me perguntou seriamente.

- Sim. – respondi abaixando a cabeça.

- Eu vou te matar! – Bella gritava exasperada. – Como você pode se distrair?

- Eu conheci minha impressão. – não queria mentir para eles.

Houve um silêncio constrangedor, após algum tempo Bella se lamentou com Edward.

- Que droga, não consigo brigar com ele...

- Nem eu... – Edward falou.

- Isso é ótimo, Seth. – Jake disse com um ar um pouco mais feliz.

- Não é! – respondi.

- Por que não? – Bella me perguntou.

- Ela é casada. E tem três filhas. – todos ficaram chocados com o que eu disse. Andei até uma poltrona e me sentei. – Sem contar, que ela acha que eu sou um doido do parque. – falei com rispidez. Fechei os olhos e coloquei as mãos na cabeça.

- Tudo vai se resolver, Seth... – agora quem estava me consolando era Edward.

- Claro, claro... – disse indiferente. Não quero pensar nisso agora. – Vamos... Eu perdi a Nessie, agora vou achá-la. – disse determinado.

- Reúna o bando e os mande olhar pela floresta. – Jake falou com a sua voz de Alpha.

- Certo. – sai da casa em direção a floresta.

Não foi difícil chamar os lobos, todos colaboraram e me certificaram que iriam procurá-la em toda a floresta. Mas Leah, bem... Leah é a Leah...

- Por que eu tenho que procurá-la? – ela me perguntou secamente.

- Por favor, Leah, agora não... – essa não era a melhor hora para uma discussão.

- O que aconteceu com você? – ela se aproximou de mim, colocou a mão no meu rosto e o virou para que eu a encarasse. – O que aconteceu com você, irmãozinho?

Aquele era um lado de Leah que eu pouco via. Aquele lado de irmã mais velha, que ela não usava há muito tempo. Leah sempre foi muito perceptiva, sempre que acontecia algo comigo era como se estivesse acontecendo com ela própria. Encarei seus grandes olhos castanhos, ela estava aflita, ela realmente queria saber o que se passara comigo.

- Eu tive minha impressão. – se existia uma pessoa que sempre me pegaria contando uma mentira era Leah. Por isso não havia o porque de mentir para ela.

- Oh... – ela parecia um pouco triste por causa disso. – Parece que eu serei a única solitária no bando. – ela me deu uma risada fraca. – O que isso tem relacionado com a meia-coisa? – ela me perguntou.

- Nessie... – eu a corrigi.

- Que seja.

- Bem, quando eu conheci minha impressão eu estava cuidando da Nessie, eu fiquei distraído e acabei perdendo ela. – disse resumidamente.

- Mais um bobo apaixonado... – conclui ela com uma voz quase inaudível. Ela se aproximou de mim e segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos, para que eu a encarasse. – Você deve saber como eu me sinto sobre essa coisa de impressão...

- Sim. – concordei com um breve aceno de cabeça.

- Bem... – ela respirou fundo para continuar. – Mas eu estou feliz por você. – ela disse acariciando meu cabelo. Isso me surpreendeu Leah nunca mostrava esse lado sentimental.

- Sério? – ainda estava meio incrédulo pela atitude dela.

- Você é meu irmão. Por que eu não estaria feliz por você? – ela me disse sorrindo. Aquele sorriso que há anos eu não via, eu senti falta dessa Leah. Apenas, a abracei forte.

- Que bom que você voltou. – eu disse.

- É bom estar de volta. – ela disse me abraçando. – Mesmo não querendo muito, eu vou ajudar a procurar a meia-coisa. – ela falou enquanto se soltava do abraço.

- Nessie... – ela fez uma careta quando eu a corrigi de novo. – Obrigada Leah.

- O que eu não faço por você... – ela sorriu enquanto adentrava a floresta.

Enquanto voltava para a casa dos Cullen pensava em tudo que aconteceu hoje. Minha impressão, eu ter perdido a Nessie, minha irmã voltou ao normal. Até que não foi o pior dos dias. Cheguei rapidamente a casa Cullen e entrei sem nem ao menos bater. Já me sentia em casa.

- Por incrível que pareça, Leah está ajudando. – contei ao entrar na casa. Parei e vi que Nessie estava no colo de Jake. O que aconteceu? Nessie me encarou por um instante e olhou para algo atrás de mim. Eu segui seu olhar para ver o que era.

Meu Deus... É ela!

- Marie... – eu sorri abertamente para ela. Percebi que ela também sorria para mim, como se ela não conseguisse evitar.

- Doido do parque... – ela murmurou ainda sorrindo, eu a encarei por um tempo. – Quis dizer, Seth... – Todos riram com a cena.

- Você foi quem encontrou a Nessie? – eu a perguntei.

- Sim. – ela respondeu. – Você foi quem a perdeu?

- Acho que sim... – eu disse rindo. Ela estava aqui! Não podia acreditar. Perdi-me em pensamentos, quando dei por mim ela estava perto com uma mão levantada em minha direção, como se quisesse me tocar.

Ela rapidamente abaixou a mão e deu dois passos para trás, ela não parecia consciente do que estava fazendo.

A porta da frente se abriu. Quem entrou por ela foram: Sra. Cullen, Rosalie e Emmett. Assim que entraram, todos se voltaram para Marie. Já ela não conseguia desviar os olhos dele. Por alguma razão isso me irritou profundamente.

- Esme, Rosalie, Emmett... Que bom que chegaram. – disse o Grande C. A Sra. C correu em direção dele e o abraçou, já fazia um tempo que os três haviam saído para caçar, eles deviam estar com saudades.

Olhei para Marie e ela ainda encarava Emmett. O que ele tem de tão bom? Olhei para ele e percebi o que Marie tanto olhava. Emmett estava sem camisa e sua calça estava com vários rasgos e suja de sangue. Por que ele sempre tinha que brincar com a comida?

Todos olharam na mesma direção que Marie. Eles rapidamente perceberam o estado de dele. Rosalie segurou na mão do marido e subiu as escadas correndo.

O que será que ela está pensando? Como eu queria ter o poder de Edward nesse momento. Ela parecia estar em transe. Também, não é para menos, o estado de Emmett era lamentável.

- Já está na hora de irmos embora. – Marie disse rapidamente. – Vamos meninas... – ela disse para as filhas.

- Já? – eu a perguntei.

- Sim. – ela andou até a porta, mas notou que uma das filhas não a seguia. – Vamos, Prue!

- Só mais um pouco – a pequena pediu.

- Prudence Melinda Winchester! Agora. – ela ordenou duramente. Prue foi até a porta e então segurou na mão da irmã. – Me desculpem pelo transtorno novamente. Adeus!

Dei um passo à frente para falar com ela. Não queria que ela fosse embora. Mas ela não me deu chance de falar, saiu porta à fora, levando as três filhas consigo. Um silêncio se estabeleceu na sala. Ninguém sabia o que falar ou o que fazer. A porta se abriu e por ela entraram Jasper e Alice.

- Nossa... O que aconteceu aqui? – Jasper indagou. – Parece que o clima não está muito bom.

- Tia Alice, tio Jazz. – Nessie disse enquanto corria em direção a eles. – Eu senti saudades. – Nessie pulou no colo de Alice e a abraçou, depois abraçou Jasper e ele a segurou.

- O que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou enquanto abraçava Esme e Carlisle.

- Seth conheceu a impressão dele. – disse Bella. Vi que Nessie colocou a mão no rosto de Jasper, provavelmente contando tudo.

- Entendo. – Jasper disse.

- E ela esteve aqui. – completou Edward. - Ela não é normal. – ele falou. Virei-me rapidamente para encará-lo.

- O que você disse? – perguntei em um tom desafiador.

- Me perdoe pela honestidade, mas é verdade. – ele respondeu.

- Você não sabe de nada...

- Você sabe? – o que ele queria dizer com isso.

- Na verdade não... – respondi tristemente. – A única coisa que sei é que nós nunca ficaremos juntos. – lamentei enquanto me sentava.

- Por quê? – Alice perguntou.

- Ela é casada, Alice. E tem três filhas. – respondi para a pequena vampira.

- Mas a Phoebe viu vocês se casando. – Nessie me disse.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Quando estávamos na casa dela, Phoebe tocou na tia Marie e viu você dois se casando. – ela respondeu alegremente.

- Como assim viu? – Jasper perguntou.

- Ela teve uma visão...

- Quer dizer que as filhas dela têm poderes? – perguntei para Nessie.

- Não... – Nessie disse gargalhando. – Prue, Piper e Phoebe não são filhas dela. São sobrinhas. – ela continuava gargalhando.

- Seth, como você descobriu que ela era "casada"? – Esme perguntou amavelmente.

- Havia uma dedicatória no livro que ela estava lendo. – respondi.

- Você pensou na possibilidade do livro não ser dela? – Alice me perguntou.

- Não... – todos me olharam incrédulos. Espera um pouco. – Pensem bem, na dedicatória falava das três meninas e ela estava com as três meninas, foi escrita por um homem e ela me rejeitou.

- O que você disse para ela? – Bella me perguntou.

- Eu disse que a amava. – qual era o problema?

- É claro que ela te rejeitou cachorro, você a assustou. – Rosalie disse descendo as escadas junto com Emmett. Por que eles demoraram tanto?

- Você não pode dizer tudo isso para ela de uma vez só, Seth. – Alice me advertiu.

- Você sempre faz isso. – eu a lembrei.

- É diferente. – ela se defendeu. – É mais forte do que eu. Mas isso não vem ao caso. – ela andou em direção de Jasper, ele ainda segurava Nessie. – Nessie você disse que Phoebe tem visões... São como as minhas?

- Não exatamente. – Nessie disse. – Ela tem que tocar em alguma coisa ou em alguém para poder ver. E ela pode ver o passado, futuro de todo mundo, inclusive o meu. – ela finalizou rindo.

- E as outras meninas? – eu perguntei.

- Prue pode mover as coisas com a mente e Piper pode congelar as coisas. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Que legal! – Emmett gritou animadamente. Todos o encararam, ele tentou refazer suas feições, deixando-as mais sérias.

– Mas o coração delas bate... O que elas são? – Jake disse, todos olharam para Nessie novamente, esperando que ela respondesse.

-_ La tua cantante_. – Grande C sussurrou.

- Pai? – Edward indagou. – Como assim?

O que eles estavam falando.

- Elas são bruxas. – Grande C afirmou.

- Mas elas são bruxas boas. – Nessie falou em protesto. – Elas não machucam as pessoas, elas ajudam.

- Mas o que La tua cantante tem a ver com isso? – Alice perguntou.

O que era La tua cantante? Edward me encarou, provavelmente lendo meus pensamentos.

- É o nome que damos para as pessoas que cheiram como a Bella cheirava pra mim. Nós a chamamos de minha cantora, porque o sangue dela cantava para mim.

Obrigada! Agradeci mentalmente.

- Continue, Grande C. – pediu Jake.

- Fazia pouco tempo que eu havia chegado à América, estava em Lawrence, Kansas por volta de 1713. Então, eu a conheci, _La mi cantante:_ Melinda Winchester uma bruxa e caçadora.

- Caçadora? Mas do que? – Jasper perguntou.

- Sim, caçadora... Da nossa espécie. Uma talentosa bruxa, ela era muito eficiente no que fazia... – Grande C foi interrompido.

- Igual à Buffy? – todos se viraram para encarar Emmett. Por que ele sempre tinha que fazer esses comentários? – Foi só uma pergunta... – ele tentou se defender.

- Sim, Emmett... Igual a Buffy, só que muito mais forte... – Grande C falou rindo.

- Obrigado, pai... – Emmett agradeceu fazendo uma cara de desolado, Rosalie o abraçou dizendo algo como "Não fique assim, ursão...".

- Como eu dizia... – Grande C continuou. – Melinda era _La mi cantante. _Na primeira vez que eu a vi foi... – ele parou por um momento, como se estivesse se lembrando do dia. – Eu nunca havia desejado tanto o sangue de alguém. Eu quase a matei. – ele falou com uma voz quase inaudível. – Ela percebeu o que eu era, e usou os poderes contra mim, ela ia me matar naquele exato momento, mas então ela percebeu a cor dos meus olhos. Ela disse que nunca havia visto olhos como aquele antes. – ele parou novamente, como se estivesse editando a história. – Eu a contei que eu era diferente, não caçava humanos. – ele deu uma leve risada. – Ela não gostou nada quando disse que me alimentava de animais. Mas ela teve uma visão e viu como eu realmente era.

- Ela se apaixonou por você, não foi? – Sra. C perguntou em um sussurro.

- Sim. – ele respondeu. – Mas eu nunca senti o mesmo por ela. – completou. – Passei um tempo com ela. Melinda sabia mais sobre vampiros do que eu, me ensinou muitas coisas também. Ela se surpreendeu quando eu disse que era médico. – ele falou com um triste sorriso. – Mas o tribunal da Inquisição a pegou, e ela foi queimada.

- Mas se ela era tão poderosa assim, por que não fugiu? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Prudence... – ele refletiu, parecia estar revivendo tudo aquilo que aconteceu há séculos atrás. – Ela tinha uma filha, Prudence. Se Melinda tivesse usado os poderes, se ela tivesse fugido... Prudence não escaparia da fogueira, os poderes dela haviam despertado há pouco tempo, e ela não os controlava bem. Melinda deu a vida pela filha. – Grande C disse enquanto apertava a Sra. C em seus braços. – Ela pediu que eu cuidasse de Prudence, assim eu o fiz. Quando Prudence fez 20 anos foi embora para o Brasil. Ela só deixou uma carta pedindo para que eu não fosse atrás dela e... – ele parou novamente.

- O que foi Carlisle? – perguntou a Sra. C.

- Na carta... – ele disse sorrindo. – Ela dizia que um dia nós voltaríamos a nos encontrar. – ele encarou a janela por um tempo. – Um dos poderes dela era ver o futuro. – ele disse com uma voz baixa. – Ela viu isso... Sempre tive esperança de ver a própria Prudence de novo, mas não era dela quem ela falava e sim das suas descendentes.

- Como você sabe Melinda e a Marie são da mesma família? - perguntei.

- Eu não havia percebido. – ele disse. – Mas quando Marie disse o nome: Prudence Melinda Winchester... Tudo fez sentido. Mesmo com todos esses anos as Winchester continuam com o cheiro parecido.

- Parece que a mãe das três meninas não tem muita criatividade para nome... – Rosalie disse, todos riram com o comentário.

Bruxas... Quem diria. Nós não somos os únicos especiais nesse mundo. Quer dizer que se eu contar para ela o que eu sou, talvez ela não se assuste tanto.

- Você acha que é uma boa idéia, Seth? – perguntou Edward. Ele estava na minha cabeça de novo.

- Como você mesmo pode ver, eu não consigo tirar ela da cabeça. Eu tenho que contar.

- Se elas são realmente caçadoras, virão atrás de nós. – Jasper disse com uma voz firme.

- Não tio Jazz. Elas não são más. – Nessie disse. Jasper olhou para ela e depois para Edward, ele parecia pedir algo mentalmente para ele. Edward fez um sinal para Bella, que foi em direção a Jasper e pegou Nessie do colo dele.

- Vamos... – Bella disse.

- Mas, mamãe... – Nessie protestou.

- Sem, mas, Renesmee. – Bella cortou enquanto subia as escadas com a menina em seu colo.

- Eu não queria falar isso na frente dela... – Jasper sussurrou. – Se elas vierem atrás de nós, teremos que estar prontos.

- Do que você está falando, Jasper? – perguntei.

- O que você escutou na mente dela? – Jasper perguntou para Edward.

- Para falar a verdade... Nada. – ele respondeu.

- Como assim? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Eu escutei um pouco, mas ela só pensava nas meninas e... Nessie havia contado meu poder para ela, então de repente eu não podia escutar mais ninguém. Foi como se ela tivesse removido meus poderes.

- Ela pode remover poderes? – Emmett perguntou.

- Pelo visto é esse o poder dela. – Edward comentou.

- Se Nessie contou o seu, é provável que tenha contado os nossos também. – Alice falou. Edward concordou. – Qual o nome da mãe das meninas?

- Anabelle Winchester. – Edward respondeu.

- Anabelle? – Grande C falou. Todos olharam para ele.

- Tem alguém que o senhor não conheça? – Emmett e seus comentários.

- Eu já a vi no hospital. Ela é casada com um médico intensivista, Taylor Scott.

- Taylor Scott? – me lembro desse nome. – É o nome do livro. – meu coração se encheu de esperança. – Então Taylor não é marido dela, é o cunhado.

- Que lindo, o cachorro ficou feliz agora. – Rosalie disse.

- Ela é casada com um humano? – Jacob estava tão quieto que eu nem havia percebido que ele continuava ali.

- Pelo que podemos ver... Sim. – Grande C respondeu.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instalou na casa. E agora... O que fazer?

- Então...? – Alice tentou começar.

- Temos que ficar prontos para recebê-las. – Jasper falou com um tom de militar.

- É melhor você não pensar em machucá-la. – disse para ele.

- Não pretendo atacá-la, Seth. – Jasper disse. – Mas se ela vier nos atacar. Não irei hesitar em atacá-la também. – uma raiva se apoderou de mim, mas rapidamente foi substituída por uma onda de calma. – Fique calmo. – Jasper me ordenou. Como se ele já não tivesse feito isso.

- Vou avisar o bando. – Jacob disse enquanto saia da casa, em direção a floresta.

- Nada de ataques. – Grande C disse. – Nada de atirar primeiro e perguntar depois.

Agora é só esperar para ver o que acontece.

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews:::::**

**_Milla Mansen Cullen_: eu tbm amo... por isso a homenagem à elas... Seth tbm é um dos meus preferidos... que bom que está gostando... BJOS!**

**_' wondeer fuol .:_ que bom que você está gostando... tbm amo o Seth... ele merecia msm... BJOS!**


	4. My Hero

**Capítulo 3 – My Hero (Meu Herói)**

(/NA: Foo Fighters)

* * *

**Marie P.O.V.**

Vampiros... Não acredito. Isso não podia estar acontecendo.

Nem vi o caminho que fiz até a casa. Quando dei por mim já estava na garagem da casa. Abri a porta para as meninas saírem e entrei correndo dentro de casa. As meninas subiram para seus quartos e fui procurar Anabelle. Fui até o quarto dela e bati duas vezes.

- O que foi? – ela me perguntou com uma voz cansada.

- O TJ está ai? – perguntei para ela. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e me encarou.

- Ele está no banho. Por quê?

- Vamos até o sótão. – peguei na mão dela e subi as escadas em direção ao sótão.

- Mais um demônio? – ela me perguntou assim que chegamos ao sótão. – Me diga que não.

- Infelizmente sim, Ane. – respondi tristemente. – Você nem adivinha o que é... – ela fez um aceno para que eu continuasse. – Vampiros.

- Vampiros? – Anabelle falou. – Faz tempo que não enfrentamos esses... – ela foi em direção ao Livro das Sombras. Ele estava na nossa família desde Melinda Winchester. Todos os feitiços, ensinamentos, todas as gerações das Winchester estavam ali. – Vamos precisar enfeitiçar alguns athames... – ela disse enquanto lia. – São quantos? – ela me perguntou enquanto ia até o baú para pegar os athames.

- Um clã inteiro... Mais de dez vampiros. – ela me olhou assustada. – É a família da Nessie.

- Como assim? – ela parou para pensar um pouco. – Nessie não é uma vampira.

- Mas os pais dela são. – disse.

- Vamos precisar de muitas armas. – ela disse pegando lâminas em formato de estrela, minhas preferidas. – Pegue o livro, Marie.

Fui em direção ao livro e assim que cheguei perto dele ele se abriu e começou a virar as páginas. Não sei como ele fazia isso ou o porquê, mas sempre que ele o fazia, tinha algo a nos mostrar.

- Ele está virando sozinho de novo? – Anabelle perguntou.

- Sim. – respondi. – O que será que ele quer nos dizer agora?

De repente ele parou em um capítulo, eu nunca tinha o visto ali antes.

- "O Frio de Coração Quente". – Anabelle leu. – Nunca vi esse capítulo antes. – ela parou por um momento. – Foi a Prudence que escreveu.

- Prue? Mas ela aprendeu a escrever há pouco tempo. – por que a Prue escreveria algo?

- Não a minha filha... – ela disse incrédula. – A filha da Melinda, a segunda da linhagem Winchester.

- O que diz o capítulo? – perguntei para ela, tentando disfarçar minha gafe.

"O Frio de Coração Quente"

Após a morte de minha mãe Melinda Winchester, eu fiquei aos cuidados de um dos frios, umas das criaturas as quais tínhamos que caçar e exterminar.

Contudo, descobrimos que nem todos possuíam o coração frio. Achamos um de coração quente, Carlisle Cullen, e graças a sua bondade e compaixão, a linhagem Winchester não morreu queimada na fogueira com sua fundadora.

Carlisle me criou até eu completar 20 anos. Porém tive a necessidade de tirá-lo do perigo. Nós Winchesters sempre éramos perseguidos por criaturas das trevas e eu nunca me perdoaria se algo de ruim acontecesse com ele.

Parti para o Brasil, onde tive um lindo bebê loiro com olhos cor de mel, que incrivelmente se parecia com meu amado pai de criação, o chamei de Carlisle para que esse nome nunca se perdesse na linhagem Winchester.

Minhas futuras descendentes, algumas de vocês o reencontrarão, eu vi isso. Peça-o que me perdoe e diga que eu o AMO MAIS QUE TUDO, como uma filha ama um pai e que parti para nada de ruim o atingir e para que ele não me visse morrer, pois nós bruxas ainda somos mortais.

Um recado a vocês: Eu sei que vampiros devem ser exterminados, mas esse é diferente. Ele não mata humanos, ao invés disso, os protege dos que verdadeiramente precisam ser aniquilados.

Ele merece nosso respeito e amor. Proteja-o SEMPRE.

A você Carlisle,

A quem devo minha vida!

**Prudence Winchester**

- É ele... – sussurrei. – Eu o conheci, Ane. Conheci o Carlisle. – falei rapidamente.

- Eu conheço essa história. A vovó sempre nos contava... – eu não me lembrava disso. – Talvez você não se lembre, você era pequena. A vovó sempre amou essa história, ela achava incrível um vampiro que não mata pessoas. Foi por isso que ela colocou o nome do papai de Carlisle. – ela olhou novamente para o livro e riu. – A vovó também o achava muito bonito.

Percebi que havia um desenho do rosto de um homem: loiro, pálido, com olhos dourados e absurdamente lindo. Era ele! Abaixo do desenho estava escrito.

"Dei o meu máximo, mas o desenho não condiz com sua beleza.

AMO VOCÊ, PAI!"

- Tem certeza que é ele? – Anabelle me perguntou.

- Sim. – Anabelle se afastou de mim e foi em direção as armas. – O que você está fazendo?

- Enfeitiçando as armas. – ela respondeu. – O que mais parece?

- Mas a Prudence nos mandou proteger eles...

- A Prudence nos mandou proteger _ele_. – ela deu ênfase no ele. – Não sabemos se os outros têm a mesma natureza deles. Nós vamos até a casa e conversaremos civilizadamente. Nada de atirar primeiro e perguntar depois. Entendeu-me? – ela perguntou me olhando.

- Você sabe que nosso lema é: "Atirar primeiro e perguntar depois". – disse rindo.

- Eu sei que é... – ela falou também rindo. – Vamos mudá-lo só hoje, está bem?

- Está bem. – concordei com ela.

Pegamos todas as nossas coisas e descemos as escadas. TJ estava saindo do quarto de Prue.

- As meninas apagaram. – ele viu que estávamos armadas. – Demônios? – ele perguntou. Taylor não gostava que Anabelle continuasse caçando, mas estava em nosso sangue, não podíamos evitar.

- Nós temos que ir... – ela parou por um segundo. – Carlisle Cullen. Esse nome é familiar para você? – ela perguntou para o TJ.

- Claro. É o médico cirurgião do hospital. – ele respondeu. – Por quê?

- Você sabia que ele era médico? – Anabelle me perguntou com os olhos arregalados.

- Não... – como é possível? – Ele é masoquista ou algo do tipo? – só pode ser.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – TJ perguntou, já tinha me esquecido de que ele estava aqui. Anabelle o olhou.

- Ele é nosso demônio da vez, TJ. – ela disse simplesmente.

- Como assim? – ele olhou confuso para nós duas. – Deve haver algum engano. Ele é um ótimo médico, nunca perdeu um paciente sequer.

- Ele é um vampiro, TJ. – disse para meu cunhado.

- É impossível... – TJ olhou para mim e para minha irmã, ele também encarou as armas por um tempo. – Vocês vão matá-lo? – perguntou tristemente.

- Não é nossa intenção... – falou. – Mas o faremos se for necessário. – finalizou Anabelle. Ela me entregou as armas que estavam com ela, e foi em direção ao marido.

- Tome cuidado... – ele sussurrou enquanto a abraçava. Anabelle virou-se e o beijou ternamente. Por que eles têm que fazer isso na minha frente?

Eu nunca me senti mal por ver os dois assim, mas dessa vez foi diferente. Eu queria ter alguém para me despedir quando estivesse saindo para uma caçada. Eu queria que esse alguém fosse... Para com isso Marie! Para de pensar nele! Olhei para eles que continuavam se beijando.

- Com licença... – gritei para eles. Os dois se separaram rindo.

- Tome cuidado, fique perto das meninas... – Anabelle começou o mesmo sermão de sempre. – Piper e Prue têm poderes suficientes para distrair os demônios e dar tempo para vocês fugirem...

- Sam... Está tudo bem. As meninas e eu ficaremos bem. – TJ falou, ele adora chamar a Anabelle de Sam.

- Eu te amo! – Anabelle declarou.

- Também te amo! – TJ respondeu.

- Eu também amo vocês... – eu declarei. Os dois me encararam. – Desculpe-me, eu só queria dizer... Ah, vocês me entenderam. – nem eu mesma entendi.

- Que seja... – Anabelle disse para mim. - Tome cuidado. – ela deu um rápido beijo no marido e saiu. – Vamos, Marie.

- Tudo bem. Cuidado você também, Marie. – TJ me alertou.

- Pode deixar. – segui Anabelle até a garagem, entramos no Denali e rapidamente saímos da nossa casa. - Qual é o plano?

- Chegaremos para conversar. Nada de ataques precipitados como sempre. Se eles todos forem como Carlisle, os deixaremos em paz, se não... – ela não precisava falar, sabia exatamente o que aconteceria.

Expliquei o caminho para ela e rapidamente já conseguíamos avistar a mansão Cullen. Saímos do carro com poucas coisas. Cada uma carregava sete lâminas de estrela e um athame. Todos eram resistentes o suficiente para acabar com um vampiro. Andamos até a entrada da casa. A porta foi aberta e pude ver que quem a fez foi Esme.

- Por favor, entrem. – ela disse amavelmente. Por que ela tinha que ser assim, eu nunca iria conseguir atacá-la, espero que não seja preciso.

Seguimos Esme até a sala de jantar. Estavam todos reunidos lá. Havia alguns que eu não conhecia. Também notei que Bella e Nessie não estavam ali.

- Podemos conversar? – Anabelle perguntou.

- É para isso que estamos aqui, certo? – disse um loiro alto e muito bonito, eu não o conhecia.

- Sou Anabelle Winchester, essa é minha irmã Marie Winchester. – ela nos apresentou.

- Sou Carlisle Cullen, essa é minha família: Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper e Alice. – esses eram os dois que eu não conhecia. – E esses são amigos da família: Jacob, Leah e Seth. – Ah não ele está aqui.

- Parece que ambas as nossas famílias são especiais. – Anabelle começou a falar após olhar todos na sala. – Mas será que isso é bom?

- Acredito que sim. – Carlisle respondeu. – A bruxa, Melinda Winchester é sua ancestral, certo? – ele foi direto ao ponto.

- Certo. – ela parou por um momento. – Achei que essa era uma conversa civilizada, Dr. Cullen... – do que ela está falando?

- Mas essa é uma conversa civilizada. – Carlisle respondeu.

- Então peça para quem quer que seja – ela encarou todos os rostos da sala. – Para parar de tentar entrar na minha mente. – então era isso. Anabelle sempre foi muito sensitiva, ela de algum modo sabe quando alguém usa o poder nela.

- Me desculpe, mas é involuntário. – Edward se defendeu.

- Que seja... – Anabelle falou rispidamente. – Mas de mim, você não lerá nada. – ela me encarou. Rapidamente cancelei os poderes de todos na sala, deixando somente os meus e os de Anabelle, antes que a coisa ficasse feia.

- Você pode cancelar poderes, certo? – Edward me perguntou.

- Parece que eu também sou uma sanguessuga. – respondi com um tom meio desafiador. Todos na sala deram leves risadas.

- Pelo menos ela não fede. – Leah, a garota que estava ao lado de Seth, disse.

- Leah, fique quieta. – Seth pediu para a garota.

- Mas é verdade irmãozinho. Você se deu bem. – ela sorriu abertamente para ele. Quer dizer que eles eram irmãos. O que ela quis dizer com se deu bem?

- Dr. Cullen... – Anabelle voltou a falar. – Sei como você se comporta, sei que é diferente dos outros vampiros. Mas e quanto aos outros?

- Nunca atacamos nenhum humano. – Carlisle disse, escutei Jasper dando uma tossida falsa. Algo me diz que nem sempre ele foi assim. – E os lobisomens estão aqui para confirmar isso... – ele disse indicando Jacob, Seth e Leah. Lobisomens? Não pode ser!

Foi tudo muito rápido. Pude sentir Anabelle pegando duas estrelas e jogando em direção de Jacob e Leah. Jacob abraçou Leah para desviar das estrelas, e os dois atravessaram a janela que estava atrás deles.

Anabelle começou a correr em direção de Seth, e eu corri para defendê-lo, se ela o atingisse ele não sobreviveria. Joguei-me na frente dele e gritei para minha irmã.

- PARE! – mas ela não parou. Senti os braços de Seth me envolvendo, e nos girando.

O athame entrou nas costas de Seth e ele urrou de dor. Jasper correu em direção de Anabelle e a abraçou por trás, travando-a em seus braços.

- Pare com isso! – ele pediu. – Eu não quero te machucar.

- Me solte! – Anabelle gritou.

- Controle-se... – ele não pode terminar de falar, pois Anabelle o arremessou. Ela o fez com tanta força que ele atravessou uma parede e caiu em cima do grande piano, quebrando-o. Alice, Emmett e Edward voaram em cima de Anabelle, mas ela também os arremessou, e os congelou quando ainda estavam no ar. Rosalie deu um passo na direção de Anabelle.

- Nem pense nisso… - Anabelle disse em um tom desafiador. Rosalie deu dois passos para trás. – Marie Jean Winchester! O que você pensa que está fazendo? – ela gritou comigo.

- Olhe o que você fez! – eu olhei para o Seth. Ele estava desacordado e o athame cravado em suas costas. – Você o machucou! – gritei para ela, eu cancelei os poderes dela e todos que estavam congelados voltaram ao normal.

- Eles são crianças-da-lua. Você não sabe o que eles fizeram com a mamãe. – ela me disse.

- Do que você está falando? – eu a perguntei.

- Pois eu te direi – ela falou pausadamente - Eles mataram a mamãe... Na minha frente. Você não sabe o que é ter poderes, mas não conseguir usá-los quando sente medo. – ela começou a chorar. – A mamãe era humana, mas mesmo assim deu a vida para me proteger das crianças-da-lua. Se o papai não tivesse chego, eu teria morrido também.

- Foi por isso que você nunca me contou como a mamãe morreu? – eu também chorava.

- Você não precisava carregar o mesmo ódio que eu carrego por esses cachorros. – ela finalizou.

- Eles não são crianças-da-lua. – Carlisle disse.

- Vocês não sabem do que estão falando. – Anabelle disse, passando a mão no rosto, secando as lágrimas que não paravam de correr.

- Carlisle está certo. – Jacob disse enquanto entrava na casa novamente junto com Leah.

- Então o que vocês são? – Anabelle perguntou nervosa.

- Somos transmorfos... – Leah respondeu.

- Que assume forma de lobo?

- Certo. – Jacob confirmou.

Anabelle me olhou e depois olhou para o Seth.

- Isso não explica o porquê de você ter entrado na frente dele. Por que você fez isso?

- Eu não sei... – eu olhei para minha irmã e disse com uma voz baixa. – Mas eu não posso perdê-lo. – Leah foi em direção ao irmão. Ela se abaixou e tirou o athame das costas dele.

- Por que ele não está curando? – Leah perguntou se virando para Jacob.

- Esse athame foi feito para matar vampiros... – Anabelle respondeu. – Ele deve fazer o mesmo com transmorfos. Não há como salvá-lo. – ela disse em um sussurro.

- Tem que ter um jeito! – Leah gritou.

- Por favor, Ane... – eu implorei. – Ele é o meu TJ.

Anabelle me entendeu. Ela faria qualquer coisa pelo Taylor, por que os dois se amavam. E eu descobri que também amava o Seth.

- Não depende só de mim, Marie. – ela me disse. – Se nossos ancestrais não permiterem, ele não voltará.

- Eles irão. – eu disse chorando. – Eles têm que salvá-lo.

- Me de sua mão. – eu segurei forte a mão da minha irmã e a outra coloquei no rosto do Seth, Anabelle fez a mesma coisa. Então ela começou a recitar um feitiço –

"_Melinda, Prudence, Penélope, Jean, _

_Patrícia, Carlisle, Samantha, Michelle, Maureen_

_Ancestrais Winchester, ouçam nosso chamado_

_Que o veneno injetado seja consagrado_

_Que a letalidade dele seja revertida_

_Para que essa vida não seja perdida."_

- Belo improviso. – comentei.

- Obrigado. – ela agradeceu sorrindo. – Espero que funcione.

Um brilho saiu de nossas mãos e entrou em Seth. Ele abriu os olhos, e observou sua volta. Anabelle se levantou e foi para o outro lado da sala, mas eu permaneci no mesmo lugar.

- Seth! – Leah o abraçou. – Eu fiquei com tanto medo. Você está bem? – ela o perguntou.

- Sim... O que aconteceu? – Seth falou.

- A bruxinha ali te salvou – Leah disse apontando para mim. – E a irmã dela também. – Seth ficou me olhando por um bom tempo. Todos pareceram perceber isso também.

- Bem... – Carlisle começou. – Por que não terminamos essa conversa na outra sala?

- Seria ótimo. – Anabelle concordou.

- Você quebrou meu piano de novo, Jazz. – Edward perguntou com um ar divertido.

- Pelo menos não foi você quem me empurrou dessa vez. – ele se defendeu.

Todos deixaram a sala, restando somente eu e Seth.

- Você está se sentindo melhor? – perguntei preocupada.

- Muito melhor. – ele respondeu sorrindo. Ele começou a se levantar e eu o ajudei. – Quer dar uma volta? Aqui perto mesmo...

- Eu adoraria. – aceitei prontamente.

Saímos da casa pela janela quebrada e começamos a andar pelo jardim dos Cullen.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, não vai? – perguntei enquanto parava perto de uma roseira.

- Sim... Eu tenho certeza. – Seth parou de ficou me olhando, ele tinha no rosto o sorriso mais lindo que eu já tinha visto.

- Que tal nos apresentar da maneira certa. – ele não entendeu bem o que eu queria dizer. Eu estendi minha mão na direção dele. – Sou Marie Jean Winchester, e sou bruxa.

- Sou Seth Clearwater – ele segurou minha mão. – Mas algumas pessoas também me chamam de "Doido do Parque" – ele disse rindo, e eu o acompanhei. – E sou um lobisomem. – nos soltamos nossas mãos.

- Agora sim... – não consegui continuar falando, pois Seth me beijou. Foi um beijo rápido, mas senti uma corrente elétrica passar pelo meu corpo. – Você não deveria ter feito isso. – eu o informei.

- Mas eu queria. – ele me disse com sinceridade. Eu o encarei por alguns segundos.

Não resistindo eu joguei meus braços em volta do pescoço dele e o beijei. Quando meus lábios tocaram os dele pude sentir como eles eram macios e quentes. Entreabri meus lábios para aprofundar o beijo, e ele fez o mesmo. O beijo foi suave e calmo, nós tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo.

Afastamos-nos após um tempo, podíamos ter todo o tempo do mundo, mas não tínhamos todo o ar.

- Eu também queria. – disse corando. Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto.

- Não precisa se envergonhar. – ele disse rindo.

- Não é por causa do beijo. – disse para ele, ele me olhou como se fosse perguntar algo. – É pelo o que eu vou pedir agora...

- E o que seria? – ele perguntou.

- Me beija de novo?

* * *

-

**Respondendo reviews::::**

_-_

_Valentyna Black__: _**que bom que você gostou... calma... tudo vai ficar ok!! bjos!!**

_Violet Cullen 13__: _**Seth muito fofo memso... Grande C... kkkkkkkkkk' adoooooro.. é só esperar pra ver... Esme?? ficou morrendo de ciumes.. mas ela sabe que o Grande C é só dela... tah ai mais um capítulo... bjos!!**

_Gabriela Cullen Br__: _**oie Gabi (posso te chamar assim??)... que bom que você está gostando... tbm amo o Seth, tah ai mais um capitulo... bjos!!**

_Nessa Wolf__: _**que bom que você gostou... Seth e Marie são uns fofo, né... tah ai mais um capitulo... bjos!!**

-

Essa fic é uma One-Shot (ganhadora de dois prêmios como melhor One-shot, só para eu me achar um pouco... kkkkkkkk')... ela terá só mais um epílogo... mas terá continuação que se chamará ...**E SEMPRE **... logo irei postá-la, assim que eu fizer isso colocarei o link aqui para vocês também acompanharem...

**BJOS!!**


	5. All I Ever Wanted

**Capítulo 5 – All I Ever Wanted (Tudo Que Eu Sempre Quis)**

**

* * *

****Seth P.O.V.**

- Seth, por favor... – Marie me implorava.

Estávamos fazendo um piquenique no parque, era noite, éramos os únicos lá. Eu estava com uma caixinha com o presente de Marie. Fazia três meses que estávamos juntos.

- Tudo bem. – eu entreguei a caixinha para ela. Ela saltitando de felicidade.

- O que será? – ela abriu a caixinha rapidamente.

- Tudo bem se você não gostar... – eu comecei a dizer nervoso.

- Que conversa é essa... É linda, Seth. – ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos. – Mas por que está escrito Nena? – ela olhou para a pulseira dourada que tinha um coração de ouro escrito Nena. **[/NA: foto no perfil]**

- Você sempre quis um apelido. Nena significa querida em português. – eu disse para ela. Emmett está me dando algumas aulas de português, mas Marie ainda não sabe. Ela, por alguma razão começou a rir histericamente.

- Quem te disse isso? – ela me perguntou ainda rindo.

- Meu professor de português... – respondi.

- É melhor você demitir ele. – não entendi o porquê... – Nena não é português, Seth. É espanhol.

- Sério? – ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu vou matar o Emmett.

- Ele é o seu professor? – ela riu ainda mais. – Está explicado.

- Desculpa... – disse tristemente.

- Eu amei o apelido. – ela levantou meu rosto com uma das mãos e me deu um rápido beijo.

- Posso pedir meu presente agora?

- Sim.

- Quero ver você usando seus poderes. – pedi delicadamente.

- Não.

- Marie... – disse com uma voz manhosa. – Estamos juntos há três meses e eu nunca vi você usando os seus poderes.

- Pois é... – ela disse imitando meu tom de voz. – Estamos juntos há três meses e eu também nunca te vi transformado em lobo.

- Fazemos um acordo então... – eu propus. – Você me mostra seu poder e eu mostro o meu. Tudo bem?

- Parece justo. – ela olhou em volta e me indicou a caixinha com a pulseira dentro. – Preste atenção. – a pulseira levitou até mim. Eu tentei pegá-la, mas ela se afastou. Marie levitou a pulseira até ela e estendeu o braço para que a pulseira encaixasse em seu braço. – Agora é sua vez.

- Tudo bem. – fiquei de pé em frente de Marie. – Acho melhor você se virar... – eu a avisei.

- E se eu não quiser? – ela me perguntou em tom desafiador.

- Você que sabe. – eu tirei minha camiseta e joguei para ela.

- O que você está fazendo? – ela me perguntou corando.

- Eu te avisei... – eu abri o botão da minha calça.

- Ok. – Marie disse tapando os olhos com as mãos.

Terminei de tirar minhas roupas rapidamente e me transformei em lobo. Fui à direção de Marie, ela ainda mantinha as mãos em cima dos olhos. Eu lambi uma de suas mãos. Ela então as abaixou rapidamente. Ela sorriu abertamente quando me viu.

- Você é lindo. – ela disse enquanto acariciava minha cabeça. Eu gostei daquilo. – Então... Você não pode falar, certo? – eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça. – Então você vai me escutar... – ela disse dando uma risada maligna. Eu sacudi a cabeça em negação. Quando a Marie começava a falar ela nunca parava. – Não? – ela perguntou. – Está bem... Você pode voltar? Não gosto de falar sozinha.

Ela cobriu os olhos novamente e eu me transformei de volta. Coloquei minhas roupas e me aproximei dela, ela permanecia com as mãos levantadas. Dei um beijo na ponta de seu nariz e ela abaixou as mãos. Ela colocou uma das mãos em meu rosto e o acariciou.

- Ah, não... – ela lamentou.

- O que foi? – perguntei rapidamente.

- Eu tenho que buscar as trigêmeas na casa dos Cullen. – ela disse fazendo uma cara triste.

- Ah, não... – eu disse enquanto a abraçava. – Sam não pode fazer isso? – por alguma razão peguei a mania de chamar Anabelle de Sam.

- Ela e o TJ saíram... – ela parou um tempo, como se imaginasse algo e não tivesse gostado nada disso. – Não quero nem imaginar o que eles estão fazendo... – pude sentira que ela se arrepiou.

- Só mais um pouco... – sussurrei para ela. – Tenho mais uma surpresa...

- Você está me acostumando mal, sabia? – ela disse. – Cheio de surpresas e... – ela não conseguiu terminar de falar, pois os sprinklers do parque ligaram. Estávamos em um local onde éramos atingidos pela maioria deles. – Ah... – ela deu um curto grito de susto. – Seth?

- Surpresa... – disse simplesmente. Ela me abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Você não existe... – ela então se curvou e selou nossos lábios. Estávamos sentados de frente um para o outro. Ela inclinou um pouco para poder passar os braços em volta no meu pescoço, mas esse movimento fez com que eu me desequilibrasse e caísse deitado na grama com ela por cima de mim. Nem mesmo a pequena queda fez com que nos separássemos.

O beijo era calmo e doce, um beijo "Marie&Seth", como ela mesma nomeou. Separamos-nos depois de muito tempo, não por que queríamos, mas sim por que precisávamos de ar. Marie permaneceu em cima de mim, ela sorriu e perguntou:

- Como eu te achei?

- Na verdade _eu_ te achei... – ela revirou os olhos.

- Me promete uma coisa? – ela perguntou um pouco insegura.

- Qualquer coisa... – respondi com sinceridade.

- Promete nunca me deixar... – ela pediu com os olhos brilhando.

- Eu nunca conseguiria. – ela sorriu abertamente com minha resposta. Ela se curvou novamente para começar mais um beijo. E para começar o nosso Para Sempre.

**Fim.**

**

* * *

**

**(All I Ever Wanted - Kelly Clarkson)**

**-**

**Gente... Esse foi o ultimo capitulo... [==s']**

**Mas não fiquem trsite a continuação já foi postada...**

**Quem estiver interessado em ler... é só dar uma passada no meu perfil, lá vai estar falando melhor sobre a continuação "E Sempre"...**

**-**

**Muito obrigado por todos que deixaram reviews (e pelos nomades também)... eu amei todas elas, de verdade...**

**Espero que tenham gostado e que acompanhem a próxima fic também...**

**Bjos!!  
**


End file.
